The Night
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: When Wally West discovers an unconscience sidekick in the middle of Central City, with half of a Gotham Heights ID card, the name, picture and barcode snapped off. When he takes him back to Flash's home, Barry recongizes the teen a little too well.
1. Chapter 1

****My first YJ fic. Please review. And I promise the next chapter will be longer, and better.****

**Demon Wolf**

* * *

><p>Wally West was walking to his uncle's at night, hating that his parents were out of town for the week. He'd called Barry earlier, warning him that he'd be there sometime around 11:30. His plans changed a little bit when he literally stumbled over an unconscience teenager.<br>"Fuck," the sophmore cussed, crouching down next to the black haired teen. He was dressed in a black beanie, a mask, a black t-shirt, red hoodie, and blue jeans. Wally searched for an ID on the sleeping male. He found a black wallet in his hoodie pocket, inside was half of a Gotham Heights High school ID, name, barcode, and picture broken off.  
>The kid was obviously a side kick, no one ran around in a mask for no reason, so Wally picked the male up, surprized on how little force it took to pick the mystery guy up and carry him to Barry's house. Wally used his supersonic speed, barely seconds passed until he arrived at his Uncle's door step. He knocked with his knee to wake either Barry or Iris up, since it would near impossible to open the door himself.<br>About ten minutes later, Barry finally opened the door. Wally ran past him, up to his room. He laid the kid down on his bed, taking his mask off. Barry was in the room with in a milisecond. "Do I want to know what happenned Wally?" He asked.  
>"I was walking over here, tripped over him, found an ID card for Gotham Heights, and he has to be a hero, or at least a sidekick, because no one walks around in a mask, plus it looks like it could be one of Batman's, maybe Robin's," Wally told his uncle.<br>Barry looked at the teenager on his nephew's bed, suddenly paling as he studied the sleeping teen. "Yeah, wait for him to wake up, come get me, I'll talk to him," the Flash told his sidekick, leaving the room before letting out a shakey sigh. _"Oh my God, he's still alive. What the hell am I gonna do?"_ Barry thought, returning to bed, though he didn't sleep at all.


	2. Derek, But Call Me Demon Wolf

**Love the attempts to figure out who the mystery teen is and you'll find out who it is in this chapter.  
>Demon Wolf<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning Wally had ended up passed out on the computer chair, somewhat unconfretiably. The mystery teenager opened his eyes around ten in the morning groaning loud enough to wake up Wally. The younger male nearly fell off the chair, catching himself before he could. The black haired male sat up and looked around blinking, trying to regester where he was. "Tyler? Why are yo..." his sentence trailed off as he realized he wasn't where he was suppose to be. He automatically jumped up, reaching for something in his pocket. The man pulled out an eight inch blade, pointing it at Wally. He'd forgotten to check the guy for weapons the night before. "Who are you?" He growled, his eyes black. That or his irises were so dark brown they were black to anyone who looked at them.<br>"Calm down, my name's Wally West, I'm just trying to help," Wally told him, holding his arms up. "Let me go get my uncle and he'll explain everything."  
>The older boy nodded, not lowering the knife as Wally backed out of his room, looking for his uncle. Barry was down stairs with Iris, a cup of coffee in his hand. "... the League might..." He stopped midsentence when he saw Wally standing in the kitchen. Wally raised an eyebrow, but shook it off.<br>"He's awake," Wally informed his mentor. "He has a knife too."  
>Barry nodded, standing up. "Stay here." Wally looked at his uncle ready to protest but the look on Flash's face was final. The older speedster disappered with a blink.<br>"What were you two talking about?" Wally asked as Iris started to make him breakfast. But his aunt simply shook her head, telling him to not prod at it.

* * *

><p>It was an hour before Flash and the other teenager appered downstairs, in a very deep conversation from the look of it. "I'll be sure to tell him, though are you sure?" Barry asked.<br>The teen nodded, his voice deep and laced with an Ausralian accent when he spoke, "Yeah. He needs to know I'm alive. Though kinda afraid he'll punch me in the face."  
>Barry nodded, "Ok. And you know that you aren't going back. I'll talk to Rudolph and Mary, see if they'll let you stay with them, if not, you'll be staying here." Wally looked up at the two from the TV, the older teen was no longer in his hoodie. "Wally, meet Derek, Derek, my nephew and protégé, Kid Flash, better known as Wally West."<br>Derek nodded at Wally, who returned the gesture. "You'll know me as Demon Wolf though."  
>Wally looked at the person in front of him. No way that this kid was <em>the<em> Demon Wolf from the early '90s; he had disappered, anyways he'd be in his mid-twenties if he was said villian, or villian-in-training. "Demon Wolf? Like the name or something?" Wally questioned.  
>Derek's eyes flashed to the side, looking at Barry before returning to Wally. "Yeah, that and I share some powers with him," Derek replied, though it looked like he added more to that sentence mentally.<br>"I'm going to go call your parents Wally, you want anything to eat Derek?" Barry asked, but Derek was already floating towards the kitchen, probably smelling the pancakes Iris was making. The werid thing was Wally swore he saw him floating like an inch off the ground. "Wally, you and him are probably going to be living under the same roof, and defantly going to the same school, also I'ma talk to the League; try to convince Robin and the others that he'll be a good addition to the team, he needs something, since he doesn't have a mentor. Try and get along with him please."  
>Wally looked at his uncle, who had a pleading look plastered on his face. "I'll talk to them, though I already know you guys will probably force him on us." Barry smiled, messing up Wally's flaming red hair as he walked towards the kitchen.<br>Derek returned to the living room minutes later with two of Iris's pancakes on a plate, drowned in syrup. He sat down on the floor, leaning back against the tan recliner. "Pancakes are done," he mumbled, sounding like a kicked dog suddenly.  
>Wally stood up and walked into the kitchen, listening to the conversation Barry was having with, most likey, his father as he grabbed a plate out of one of the cabinets and snatching four pancakes. "Would you... please... I never ask you for... he's been living in an apartment alone for... I'm not even sure it was a..." Barry sounded like he was begging. Wally dumped syrup onto the pancakes, grabbing a fork before returning to the living room.<br>Derek had nearly finished his two pancakes when Wally returned. He didn't look up until Barry came into the room. "Hey," the Flash spoke up, breaking the near slience. Both the boys turned to look at the Justice League member. "You're gonna be living together." They nodded before turning back to their breakfast. Only Iris and Derek noticed when Barry picked up the phone and called the Dark Knight.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Derek, the 'why did you kick my puppy' look probably isn't good.<br>So what do you guys want to see next?  
>1) Derek's first day of high school.<br>2) Derek meeting the team  
>3) Derek packing up his stuff from where he was living and Wally helping him move in, trying to find out more about his past.<br>Don't worry people you'll find out more about the original Demon Wolf soon.**


	3. Moving

**I got inspired resulting in the third chapter. Hopefully chapter 4 will be written soon.  
>Demon Wolf.<strong>

* * *

><p>Demon Wolf returned to the crap apartment he had been renting for the last year; Barry let him go alone for some reason, which meant he'd be packing his crap alone. He'd call Barry later to help him transport the little stuff he owned from Las Vegas to Central City.<br>He hid anything relating to his life at the bottom of the two boxes and three duffle bags. Flash told him to lie and make sure that Wally didn't know anything. No problem, he didn't even want to remember any of _that_ life.  
>He ran his hand over the leather jacket he'd bought a few months prior; it was a Van Helsing looking jacket, four sizes too big and down to his knees, which was pretty long since he was six foot two. Demon had once had one when he was fifteen, but he'd given it to this sixteen year old chick he had slept with, Linda Parks. She lived in Gotham, or Star City, one of the two. Hadn't seen her since.<br>He folded it, packing it in the largest box before moving onto the next object. He shoved the nine t-shirts he owned into the duffle bag, zipping it up. He had his iPod blaring, trying to block out the sounds of the city.

_"You'll never meet my mom, strings will never be attached  
>We'll always get along, cause it doesn't have to last<br>And anytime I call, you don't have to call me back  
>I'm never gonna fall, but I'm never hard to catch!<em>

_She says she's cool with it, she's down with it  
>There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way<br>She's so cool with it, she's down with it  
>There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way!<em>

_It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex  
>Single but we're lovers, crazy for each other<br>Just the typical, hardcore, casual sex  
>we're wild under the covers, crazy for each other!<em>

_We don't have to go on dates, you don't have to like my friends  
>I won't get in your face when you're making other plans<br>If you're tired of the taste, you can try another blend  
>My heart will never break, I'm just here to break a sweat<em>

_That's why she's cool with it, she's down with it  
>There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way<br>She's so cool with it, she's down with it  
>There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way!<em>

_It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex  
>Single but we're lovers, crazy for each other<br>Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex  
>we're wild under the covers, crazy for each other!<em>

_She says she's cool with it, she's down with it  
>There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way<br>She's so cool with it, she's down with it  
>There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way!<em>

_It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex  
>Single but we're lovers, crazy for each other<br>Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex  
>we're wild under the covers, crazy for each other!<em>

_Everybody wants a lover like that  
>Wild under the covers, crazy for each other<br>Everybody wants a lover like that  
>Wild under the covers, crazy for each other!"<em>

He found some of the new bands were good, like My Darkest Days, and Seether. His iPod was all rock music, metal, heavy metal, death metal, and hair metal. Hopefully Wally wouldn't mind, then again Demon wouldn't care either way. He learned to not care what people thought from Johan.  
>He changed out of the clothes he had been wearing for the last few days. Demon threw them in one of the boxes, pulling on a pair of black shorts, a black long sleeve shirt, a Flash t-shirt, and a Green Arrow beanie.<br>He picked up his Verizon cellphone, dialing the number on the back of his hand. It rung a few times as he turned down his iPod. "Yeah, Barry, I'm done packing," Demon barked at him.  
>"Ill be there in a couple hours," Barry replied before the line went dead. Demon Wolf fell down onto the mattress he hoped he wasn't going to be keeping because it smelled like blood, alcohol, and sex, a Polaroid picture in his hands. There were two teenage boys, one fourteen, one thirteen, and a five year old boy, they all had black hair, the fourteen year old had freckles spotting his face, jade green eyes, and a stupid grin on his face; the fourteen year old had black eyes, tan skin, the edges of his mouth pulled down in a small frown, and the five year old looked nearly identical to his brother, except the age difference, he was smiling, and that he had ice blue eyes.<br>Demon sighed, looking at the one thing of his life he wanted back.

* * *

><p>Wally opened the box, pulling out a few of Derek's clothes then putting them in the dresser. The two teenagers were moving Derek into their room. It amazed Wally how little the older male had. "So where did you live before?" He asked. Derek ignored him, moving some stuff into the nightstand next to his bed which he locked. "What happened to your parents?" Once again absolutley nothing. "You have any siblings?" Derek continued to ignore him, moving around like he had supersonic speed. "Well what's your last name?"<br>Derek looked up at Wally, comtemplating something. "Drake." He took out a pair of black earbuds, placing them in his ears before he finished unpacking.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok what would you guys want to see in the next chapter: 1) Derek's first day of high school Or 2) Wally's POV while Derek's packing his stuff in LV, talking to the team about DW<strong>


	4. Nightmares

**Back again with chapter 4. Next chapter is defantly gonna be Demon/Derek meeting the team.  
>Demon Wolf<strong>

* * *

><p>Demon Wolf continued to run through the endless fog. All he could see was thick gray mist and the black pavement under his feet. He glanced back, fear coursing though his veins as he struggled to escape his attacker, what ever it may be. He stumbled and suddenly the scene changed and he was in the middle of a big field, three trees right next to each other. Under the middle was the five year old from his picture, the being that had been chasing him earlier hovered dangerously close to the little boy.<br>The monster grabbed the small boy. "Andrew!" Demon screamed, frantically running forward to try and reach the boy before the shadow did who knows what to him.  
>"Derek! Derek!" Andrew screamed.<p>

* * *

><p>Demon was woken up by Wally shaking him, yelling his name, "Derek!" The sixteen year old shot up out of bed, sweat plastering his long raven bangs to his face. The younger ginger male looked concerned, already dressed for the half day of school. Derek's first day of school. "Hurry up, we'll miss the bus if you don't get dressed." Demon Wolf rolled out of bed, grabbing a black long sleeved shirt and pulling it on, followed by a red Flash t-shirt.<br>When Wally left the room he reached into the box he had hidden in between his box spring and mattress at Flash's house, though it would find a home in the drawer when him and Wally went back to the West household. Inside was his wallet which held his fake license, since he had no way of getting a real one without a fake birth certificate, a few Polaroid pictures, and a necklace with a Black Lantern ring strung on it. He shoved his wallet in the back pockets of his black ripped jeans, then slid the necklace over his head, tucking the ring under the black shirt before shoving the box back in its hiding spot and running down stairs, grabbing his book bag and brown Oakley Remedy aviator sunglasses, sliding them on as he rushed down the stairs.  
>Wally was waiting for him at the front door, legs twitching as he handed him a pile of bacon and walked out the door.<br>"So how bad is your schedule?" Wally questioned his roommate. Demon pulled out his folded schedule from his left back pocket, handing it to the speedster. "We have History, Chemistry III, and lunch together. You're in band?"  
>Demon Wolf stole the paper from the younger male, shoving it back in his pocket before swallowing a mouthful of bacon. "Yes I'm in Band, you have a problem with that?" he growled as they stood waiting for the large yellow bus to come pick them up.<br>Wally shook his head, intimidated; Demon had that effect on people. "What do you play?" he questioned, looking down the street.  
>"Percussionist." He'd been a percussionist for a while, a long while. Wally nodded, practically vibrating as the sixteen year old finished his breakfast, then put his earbuds in his ears.<p>

_"It seems you've waited most your life to come down  
>With all these feelings so close around you<br>And they blame you, blame you again  
>And it seems I failed you more times than life allows<br>I'll break the pieces down you build them back somehow_

_And still they blame you, blame you again  
>They won't be sure this time<br>And when they need you, they won't believe you  
>With the stars so bright<br>They burn straight through the night  
>And I never felt so clear now without you in me<br>Insecure from all these endings_

_And I failed you and they blame you again They won't be sure this time  
>And when they need you, they won't believe you<em>

_With the stars so bright  
>They burn straight through the night<br>And when they need you, they won't believe you_

_With the stars so bright  
>We drove straight through the night<br>And when they need you, they won't believe you_

_With the stars so bright  
>They burn straight through the night<br>And when they need you, they won't believe you_

_With the stars so bright  
>They burn straight through the night<br>That's when they leave."_

The bus pulled up a few minutes later, something Wolf hoped to never see the inside of again. As they boarded he could hear the commotion over the music, but then again it wasn't fair since he had supernatural hearing. They pushed their way to the back of the bus where Demon sat in the one person seat. Even back when he use to ride buses they had the single seat, which he loved, then again so did his older brother. Wally sat down across from him and looked out the window while Demon turned around so his back was against the seat in front of him, his scrawny body hunched up in the seat with one long leg hanging down the edge of the seat.  
>He closed his eyes, the image of Andrew being dragged into the tree by the shadow that had been haunting him for years repeating on the back of his eyelids.<p>

* * *

><p>Demon looked at the annoying asshole currently on the verge of getting his ass kicked if he didn't stop picking on the sidekick. "You a mute, freak?" The football player taunted him. Wolf's hands clenched into fist, his canines extending, itching to tear this dumbfuck apart.<br>The music was blaring in his ears, as he surpressed the transformation, canines shrinking back into his gums. He turned to walk away but this fucking douche decided to not leave him alone. "Too much of a whimp to fight me?" He sneered. The teen finally spun around and let his fist fly towards his nose.

_"We are the left behind  
>Lost on the roads you followed<br>We are the compromise  
>We've opened up our eyes<br>Fight the hand that feeds you lies  
>This time we make it right<br>Don't' need a reason tonight  
>So sick of waiting for something to change my life<em>

_Hey hey, the soul lives for the feeding  
>Hey hey, thick as thieves we are the feeling<br>Hey hey the soul lives for the feeding  
>Hey hey, thick as thieves we are the feeling<em>

_We'll never fall in line  
>And walk the roads you followed<br>We are the ones who rise  
>Just open up your eyes<em>

_Fight the hand that feeds you lies  
>It's time we make it right<br>Don't need a reason tonight  
>So sick of waiting for something to change my life<em>

_Hey hey, the soul lives for the feeding  
>Hey hey, thick as thieves we are the feeling<br>Hey hey the soul lives for the feeding  
>Hey hey, thick as thieves we are the feeling<em>

_Hey hey, the soul lives for the feeding  
>Hey hey, thick as thieves we are the feeling<br>Hey hey the soul lives for the feeding  
>Hey hey, thick as thieves we are the feeling<em>

_Hey hey, the soul lives for the feeding  
>Hey hey, thick as thieves we are the feeling<br>Hey hey the soul lives for the feeding  
>Hey hey, thick as thieves we are the feeling."<em>

The jock dropped to the ground unconscience, his nose bleeding. Demon Wolf turned back around, walking towards Wally who's mouth was ajar. "So, gonna go meet the team?"


	5. Meeting the Team

**A few notes on the team, I've added Beast Boy (I've heard that he may be joining the team in the books and the show, plus I loved him on TT so, why not), Raven (she's gonna play a big part in the story, so... plus she's awesome), Blue Beatle (Jamie Reyes), and another OC Ferret. Also I have no idea how the Zeta-Beams work, so I'm going off what I've read in fanfics.  
>Demon Wolf<strong>

* * *

><p>Demon wasn't intimidated by some mountain, he'd climbed some of the Rockies before without equiptment, and North America's tallest mountain without equiptment <em>or<em> pants. It's a long story.  
>Mount Justice was no different, even as he looked at the massive size of the thing. It was around four in the afternoon when they had arrived at the Young Justice base in Rhode Island. Kid Flash was complaining about how long it took to get there, earning him a punch to the jaw. Demon Wolf offically disliked him, immensly, and was dreading living with him for however long he'd remain in Central, or alive, which ever came first.<br>Wally was still rubbing his jaw when they walked into the lounge, where a large percentage of the team where located. "Who clocked you Wally?" A green Irish Wolfhound asked from the couch. Demon wasn't surprized by the talking dog, more of the color of the beast.  
>"He did Beast Boy," Wally replied pointing at Demon Wolf.<br>A medium height Mexican boy looked up from his homework, "This the guy you told us about?" The rest of the team looked over at the pair.  
>"Yeah this is Derek, aka Demon Wolf II, he's kinda like you and Supey, Jamie, only you're the the <em>third<em> Blue Beatle," Wally taunted. "Derek this is the team, the Mexican is Jamie Reyes, Blue Beatle III." Demon nodded to the Mexican, thinking he may like the kid. "The green dog is Garfield Logan, Beast Boy." Demon Wolf barked at him, earning a deep bark back. "Megan is the one on the far end of the couch, Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter's protégé."  
>Megan bounded up to Demon, shaking his hand without him really wanting her to. "Hi, I'm Megan Morse, like Wally said, well my name's M'gann M'orzz, but it sound like Megan Morse, so that's the name I go by," she told the black haired ex-Bounty Hunter. His first impression of this chick was if he could, he'd punch her in the face. No person, alien or otherwise should be so fricking bubbily.<br>"Megan give Derek his arm back, I think he's gonna need it, attached to his body," a black haired girl in a black hoodie and skinny jeans. She was a chalky white. Megan pouted going back and sitting next to a well built black haired male, whose shirt had a red Superman symbol on it. Demon Wolf guessed it was Superboy, though he could be wrong. "My name's Raven, or Rachel Roth." Demon Wolf stared at her for a moment. _"We'll talk later Derek."_ He nodded in responce to the telepathic comunication.  
>Wally took over again, "The guy next to Megan is Superboy, Connor Kent, more or less Superman's son. He's Superman's clone." So he was parshally right. Wally pointed at a black teen who had white hair. "Kaldur, Aqualad, Aquaman's protégé."<br>Said hero walked up and shook Wolf's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you," he said. Demon just nodded for the social awkwardness taking over. He had been raised pretty much solitary except for Johan and Jason Hex, and the occasional Indian tribe. He was use to animals more, since they had a few wolves and dogs with them at all times. Even a raccoon now and again. Kaldur ruturned to where he had been sitting, saving them from a long awkward staring contest, which Demon Wolf hasd been known to have.  
>A large white wolf padded up to Demon Wolf, starting to sniff his crotch. "Hey!" He swatted the wolf away. "I don't care if you sniff my ass but my junk is off limits," he barked at the wolf. Everyone stared at him, even Beast Boy, who was probably the only one besides the two wolves who could understand what Demon had said. A second black wolf, who was smaller than the white one who invaded his person space, slowly padded up to him, sitting down a few feet from the ex-supervillian protégé. The half god crouched down to eye level with him, staring at the bright green eyes as he petted the wolf.<br>"Those are two of the pets who live here, the white wolf is Wolf, he's Superboy's pet, the one you're petting doesn't really have a name nor an owner. Everytime someone tries to pet him he flees," Beast Boy told the new member.  
>"Maybe because you treat him like an object. No one <em>owns<em> an animal, they live with animals," Demon Wolf growled at the now-human teenager, still scratching the black wolf's head. "I'll call you Cavo. You like that name?" Cavo nodded, rolling on his belly with his tongue hanging out, looking like an idiot as Demon petted him.  
>Once Demon Wolf stood up again Wally finished introducing everyone. "The blond is Artimis Crock, she's known as Artimis, Green Arrow's 'niece'," Wally told him.<br>Demon stared at her, barely avoiding the arrow aimmed at his arm. "Sorry, didn't mean to stare," he lied, wiping some drool from his chin.  
>Wally pointed at a young black haired boy sitting crosslegged on the floor doing homework, "That is mini Batman, Robin, the Boy Wounder. He's the youngest of us." Robin didn't look up as he waved at the new recrute. "Guys where's Marc?"<br>As he spoke a voice echoed through the mountain, freaking the shit out of Demon Wolf, though no one else flinched, _Recognized— Ferret B03_. Seconds later a teenager, probably 15, with unnaturally dark purple hair sticking up everywhere, ran in, a string bag with Raccoon Man's symbol over their back. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Weyers gave me detention then it took me forever to get home so I could change, then Raccoon Man needed to see me, while on my way to the Zeta guy decided to jump me. I've just been having a bad day," Ferret told the team.  
>"Derek, meet Marc, other wise known as Ferret," Wally introduced the last member of the team to Demon Wolf. "Ferret, meet Derek, the new Demon Wolf. You know your mentor's brother was the first." Demon gapped at the purple haired male.<br>"You're A- Raccoon Man's protégé?" Demon questioned. Marc nodded, sheding his bag and jacket onto the couch next to Beast Boy. Suddenly he realized Marc wasn't a he, but a she. Suddenly he didn't blame him, though that would be illegal, and creepy.  
>Marc nodded, "Yep, so you took his twin's name?" Demon nodded. "Can you do what Demon Wolf I could?"<br>Demon took a step forward, inhailing deeply before tilting his head back up and breathing out a large ball of fire. It didn't set fire to anything though some people were impressed.  
>Beast Boy nearly jumped out of his lime green skin when Demon's duplicate tapped him on the shoulder, then turned into a large black wolf, afterwards disappered. A black raccoon and ferret sculpted from shadows climbed up Ferret's back, the raccoon curling up on her head while the ferret started nudging her neck. They disappered after a few seconds.<br>"Go on, you still have a few more powers to go," Ferret growled at him, her tail waving back and forth slowly. Demon teleported behind her, floating a few inches off the ground.  
>He flashed infront of her. "Wanna fight?" He asked her.<br>"Bring it on," Ferret retorted, taking up a fighting stance that Raccoon Man used. After a few minutes of them sparing Ferret called a time. "I can do a one hit K.O. punch too, but I wouldn't do that to a teammate," Demon informed her.  
>"Ok, you defently have my approval to use the name Demon Wolf," Ferret told him before falling on her back and passing out.<p> 


	6. First Mission

**We learn more about the original Demon Wolf and Raccoon Man.  
>Demon Wolf<strong>

* * *

><p>Demon ran his hands over his knives, becoming familar with them again. Acorrding to Ferret, Raccoon Man had be reluctant to give them up, not wanting to give away a piece of his twin, the last true piece he had. He knew to keep the knives in good conditon, sharpening the claws of his father every few months like he use to so many years ago, and Andrew had kept up since. He withdrew the longest one, as a whole it measured two feet, one of the first he had recieved from his father.<br>He threw the knife at the target, hitting it dead center. He pulled out the next knife, which was hidden under his pant leg, in the holster that was underneith the knife holders in the wooden box he had left them inside. It held five knives, wrapping half way around his calf. He let the next one fly, barely grazing the first knife.  
>"You're good with those," Ferret pointed as she stood up. "Raccoon Man said that his brother was good with throwing knives." She pulled a sai out of her pants pocket, spinning one on her left hand and throwing it, hitting dead center on the target next to the one Demon had been aiming at. "Told me both of them her good at throwing weapons, and long range, though they had powers they could use." She threw the second sai, hitting the first directly on the butt.<br>"So how did you end up being Raccoon Man's sidekick?" Demon prodded, throwing another knife.  
>Ferret looked at the target, pulling another sai out of her belt, "My mom had died a few years after my parents split, Dad disappered the day I was suppose to move in with him fully, so I was sent to Foster Care. Naturally I ran, ended up in New York City, fending for myself. It was a month later, got jumped by this gang, Andrew saved my ass, took it back to where he lives, real nice place on the east end of Long Island Sound. As he was patching me up he asked me where my parents lived. When I told him what happened he said he knew what I was going though, kinda. Asked me if I wanted to live with him, I said yes, cuz he was eighteen, he'd be a better guardian than the stupid foster parents I had before. He adopted me the next year, after I became Ferret." She looked at Demon as he retrevied their weapons. "Taught me to use the Kusarigama to, though he won't let me touch it." Demon didn't blame Raccoon Man, he wouldn't let her touch one either, out of fear for his life and her safety.<br>Beast Boy ran in, out of breath, "We got to go guys, hurry." The two teenagers stashed their weapons again as they followed the lime green shapeshifter to the main hall where everyone was already suited up. His eyes straied to Artimis, then away out of fear.  
>"Blind Lynx is attacking New York harbor," Aqualad informed them. Both Ferret and Demon Wolf tensed up at the name of Raccoon Man's enemy.<br>"Marc, find something for Derek to wear," Robin told the older female. She grabbed Demon's arm and dragged him into her room at the mountain. It was brown and black with different posters plastered to the walls. Her bed was on the floor much like his own bed, and he was going to assume Raccoon Man. She dug around for something in her closet.  
>Demon Wolf decided to play dumb, "Who's Blind Lynx?" "Blind Lynx, Raccoon Man's archenemy, she worked with the original Demon Wolf," Ferret explained to Demon Wolf, though he already knew, except for the "Raccoon Man's archenemy" part. She threw him an awkwardly tight shirt that he regonized as one of Andrew's old ones. He took off his other shirts, slipping the rubber shirt over his head. There was a hood on the back, which Ferret pulled up; it allowed him to put the black mask on. He looked like some poor guy had his weat suit cut in half. She gave him a pair of black shorts, which he exchanged for his pants, making it easy to see his throwing knives. "It'll have to do."<br>He looked at Ferret's costume, and woundered how Andrew let her wear it, at all. She was pretty much in just a black sports bra, and a pair of shorts that reached her knees. Her many tattoos were displayed that littered her body making him feel very awkward. He saw she kept her sais, in a holster strapped tightly around her left calf. "Let's go!" She dragged him out of her room and back to the hanger.  
>He saw the plane and freaked. "I'll meet you guys there, I don't do well on planes," he told the team, disappering in a flash of black light and reappering in a shipping dock where he could hear Blind Lynx. He climbed up the shipping crates. "Lynx! Come and get me!" Demon yelled at the brunette villianess.<br>"Raccoon Man!" The female hissed, claws extended as she faced him. He didn't correct her because she couldn't see, she wouldn't know he wasn't the twenty-one, twenty-two year old she had been fighting for years. Demon decided to try and knock her hearing out first, maybe unbalance her get the fight over as fast as possible. He let out a long, loud yell, causing the female to cover her cat-like ears. After that attack failed he decided on a more close-ranged attack. He ran forward, fist raised. Just as he was about to punch her she sidestepped, tripping Demon up.  
>One minute later, she had him pinned under her. "Are you still pissed for me sleeping with your brother? Corupting little Demon? Not like it matters anyway, pest, he's gone, he's never coming back," she growled, pratically purring when she talked about fucking the original Demon Wolf. Demon pushed her off of him, throwing a punch that probably suscessfully knocked her out when he jumped up.<br>He decided to make it seem like he was really Andrew. "Never talk about my brother like that again you bitch."  
>Demon had tied Blind Lynx up by the time the team showed up about two minutes later. Farret was the first to reach him, "Did you take her down by yourself?"<br>Demon Wolf nodded, looking at the purple haired girl before collasping to the ground.


	7. Abuse

**I'm sorry it's not as long as most, but I really wanted to make it longer but I'm tired and my muse is not cooperating with me, but lots of info about Derek/Demon Wolf's past. Now on my way to try and win Shinedown and Five Finger Death Punch tickets! WOOH!  
>P.S. And No you won't get a happy Valentine's Day outta me. Though might be a WallyDerek or Derek/Ferret Valentine's one shot up later today.**

**Demon Wolf**

* * *

><p><em>Derek was sitting in the living room playing with Andrew when his mother stumbled in, drunk. She'd been like that since their father was killed. They wee use to it by now. She grabbed Derek's arm, dragging him to his feet before slapping him square on his jaw, causing him to stumble back and cry out in pain.<br>__Within seconds a man had appeared, pulling g Derek out of the line of fire. When his eyes stopped spinning he saw that his savior was The Flash. "Flash, get my brother out of here, I'll take care of her," Derek told him. Hough the older male wanted to argue, the finality and dominance in Derek's voice stopped him. The scarlet speedster grabbed Andrew, rushing him out of the house as Derek turned to face his mother.__  
><em>_Derek sat behind The Flash in his car. Well, Barry Allen's car. "You? You're Demon Wolf?" Barry questioned as he drove him back home from the hospital.  
><em>_"And you're The Flash," Derek replied, looking out into the night sky. "Why didn't you let me die?"  
><em>_Barry looked back at him in the rear view mirror. "Because, more or less you are an innocent, and you have a little brother who wouldn't have anyone."  
><em>_"Temporary truce?" Derek questioned.  
><em>_"Yeah."_

* * *

><p>Demon Wolf blinked as he woke up in Barry Allen's house. "Finally you're awake," Wally sighed. "Been out for three days." Demon Wolf nodded. "We have school I like 4 hours."<br>"Ok."

* * *

><p>Demon Wolf automatically hated Rudolph West when he saw him for the first time. He reminded the hero of his mother, or to a lesser extent, Adolph Hitler. Maybe it was the Hitler looking mustache, or the coldness in his eyes when he looked at Wally, but he already wanted to strangle the old man. "You must be Derek," Mrs. West observed when she spotted Demon Wolf sitting in the living room playing <em>The Darkness II<em> with Wally, drinking a 2 liter bottle of Coca-Cola. They had been at it for five hours, since they got out of school. Sure Demon disliked Wally but he was good at video games, and a great teammate. He'd saved Demon Wolf's ass a few times on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3.  
>Wally pulled the last piece of the third large pepperoni, sausage, and sauerkraut pizza they'd gone through that day. They'd ordered ten large pizzas as soon as they got home, also asking the guy (who Demon Wolf had become friends with) to bring them 50 bottles of 2 liter sodas, expecting to be done with all the pizzas and sodas by this time. That pretty much demolished the savings he had from working as a Fire-breatherFighter in Las Vegas, telling him he needed a job outside of the Young Justice team.  
>They paused the game, walking into the kitchen, carrying the 25 empty soda bottles and the three pizza boxes. Both of the teenagers shoved them into the trash can, effectively filling it. "Wally never told me he had a younger sister," Demon Wolf complemented, making Mrs. West blush. Yeah, he knew how to complement people's mothers.<br>"I'm his mother, but thank you Derek," she replied. "You already bought food?"  
>Wally nodded, not making eye contact with his father. "Still seven more pizzas in the fridge, I'm still hungry, how about you Derek?" he asked. Derek nodded, noting the fury in Mr. West's eyes.<br>"You have an over-active metabolism too?" Mrs. West questioned.  
>"Yeah, comes with what I am," Demon Wolf explained. "Soda also keeps my kidneys and liver in check, why I went through twenty five in five hours."<br>He could hear Mr. West mumble under his breath, "Great another mouth that eats too much."

* * *

><p>"So Derek, what happened to your parents?" Mary asked as they sat at the table, eating dinner.<br>He stopped chewing for a moment, swallowing before he answered her. "They died, my dad was murdered, my mother died of an infection when I was fourteen," he told them. It wasn't a lie.  
>"Did you have any siblings?" Rudolph asked, trying to sound interested.<br>Demon nodded, "Yeah, an older half-brother, and a twin brother. I haven't seen either in years." They fell silent again, finishing the dinner in awkward silence.

* * *

><p>Wally looked up at Demon Wolf when he walked into their room. The fifteen year old rolled down his sleeve, but not before he saw a dark bruise. Normally he would prod, since he was over protective if he thought someone was being abused but he was too tired to even keep his lids from drooping down over his eyes. He fell onto the bed with a thud, not even taking the ring off his neck before he fell asleep, dreaming of a little ginger haired boy covered in bruises.<p> 


	8. Twins, but years apart

**Tada chapter 8! I revealed so much about Demon Wolf/Derek that I was almost considering scraping this chapter and redoing the whole thing. BTW Jason Todd and Time Drake have been adopted by Bruce by now. I totally disregard Scarlet as Red Hood's side kick as well. One more chapter until Hal shows up. Next chapter is fully in Star City, but will only have Oliver and Speedy. So until next time  
>Demon Wolf<strong>

* * *

><p>Ferret sat at her desk, trying to work on her English report that was due within the next five hours. Beast Boy, Derek, and Wally were sitting in the common room, either doing homework (she scoffed at that) or playing videos. Probably the latter.<br>She looked over at the pictures of Andrew and his brothers that Marc had found a few months after she moved in with Raccoon Man.  
>Marc stood up, walking over to the wall were the pictures were taped, scanning all of them over. One caught her eye though. It was of Andrew at age 15. No, not Andrew, Andrew had blue eyes, this teen had black irises.<br>His hair was gelled up in a 1 foot tall mohawk, though he didn't look happy about it. He looked familiar. She'd seen him before, and not when she looked at Andrew.  
><em>Why does Andrew have a picture of Derek?<em> she questioned mentally when she looked at the caption written in sloppy hand writing, she assumed it belonged to Tyler, Andrew's half brother. It read: "5/13/95 Derek's pissed about the mohawk."  
>Ferret ran out into the common room where low and behold, the three teenage males were playing <em>The Darkness II<em>, empty soda bottles and pizza boxes collecting nearby. She was tempted to join them but insted she went over and shut off the game, causing them all to start yelling at her. "Derek can I talk to you?" She cut them off. Derek looked up at her, standing up and following her to her room.  
>The younger hero shut the door before turning towards him. "Do you want to explain yourself before I kick your ass myself?" Ferret questioned.<br>Derek staired at her blankly. "I don't know wh..." she cut him off, pointing to the pictures taped to the wall. He glanced over and groaned, looked back at her. "Damn it Andrew." Ferret tapped her foot, purple strands of hair falling in her face as she waited for an explination. "Fine you caught me, but you can't tell anyone else about this, no one." Ferret nodded. "I am the original Demon Wolf, I am Raccoon Man's twin brother, Derek Ryan Drake. I have been gods know where for 15 years, not aging, while Andrew has passed me in age. I'd explain to you how I'm like eight years older than him in that picture, but it's very hard to explain; let's just say it involves time travel."  
>Ferret nodded, then sat down at her desk again, quickly finishing her homework before attaching it to an e-mail and sending it. She shoved the laptop into her bag. "Andy's gonna freak when he sees you," Ferret told him, dragging him to the Zeta-Beams.<p>

* * *

><p>Marc looked over at Derek as he looked around the house, gaping in amazement. "Andrew owns this?" He yelled from one of the bedrooms upstairs.<br>Ferret yelled back, "Yes Derek, for the millionth time, Andrew owns this."  
>The black haired demigod appered in front of her. "Wait, if Andrew adopted you does that make you my niece?" He asked her.<br>"I guess so," Marc replied.  
>They both turned their heads when they heard the front door open. "Mar, I thought you were going to be at Mount Justice all day," Andrew yelled. He appered in the doorway seconds later, "Who's your friend and do I have to give him the imtimidating older brother speach?" Marc shook her head, "I'll let you two talk in private." The purple haired side kick disappered out of the room and sat down on the stairs, listing in on their conversation.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Rew," Demon told Raccoon Man once they were semi-alone. The hero looked at the younger male, both identical except for the eye color. "Finally you're older than me again."<br>It took Raccoon Man a few seconds to realize just what the sixteen year old had just told him. He grabbed the younger male in for a hug. "Thank gods, thank gods you're alive," he whispered. "Where were you all this time?"  
>Demon Wolf shrugged, "For the first 15 years, I dunno, but the last year, Las Vegas, now Central City with KF."<br>Andrew nodded, sitting down on the couch, "Jackson, he drove himself crazy trying to find you..."  
>"Where is Jackson by the way?" Demon asked his twin.<br>Andrew's ice blue eyes darkeded, "He's dead."  
>"How?" Demon Wolf questioned. The youngest Drake sat down on a black La-Z-boy recliner across from his brother.<br>Raccoon Man shrugged, "Shot, probably by a gang banger, you know how Jackson was. It was a few years ago. Two years ago, I think, just after Mar became Ferret. His wife had died a year prior, leaving a four year old to be adopted by Bruce Wanye. I see our nephew every once in a while when I head up to Gotham. He knows I'm his uncle too, and that Marcella is more or less his aunt."  
>Demon was speechless for a few moments, mind trying to process everything as his mouth hung ajar. "We have a six year old nephew?" He finally managed to question.<br>"His name's Tim Drake-Wanye. Dick Grayson and Jason Todd are his older brothers, also adopted but only Tim has the last name Wayne," Andrew explained. "I know it's a lot to process in one day. You can go sleep it off upstairs. First door on the right." The sixteen year old stood up, walking over to the stairwell again.

* * *

><p><em>Derek huffed, looking back up at the new and improved Jason Todd. "You really think this is going to help me Todd? You need to control your rage! It clouds your judgement, makes you miscalculate."<br>Jason raised the kilij in his hands, the rain pelting off the tilted blade. "Says the kid who nearly ripped Robin's face off," he laughed. "What did he do to piss you off so much?"  
>Derek's face darkened as he clutched the Red Lantren Corps ring on his necklace, "He worked for Víðarr. Told me that since I killed Fenrir, he'd kill me instead, said might as well be a sense of irony." The eighty inch scythe seemed to make the room darker, but it was Derek's shadow manipulation power insted.<br>Batman nodded, "Sounds like Tim." They resumed training in the near-pitch blackness of the room._


	9. Awkward

**Ok, so you guys know, I'm using Oliver Queen from _Smallville_ because I loved him (had to cast a hot guy right?) except he didn't hook up with Chole. Damn it why isn't Justin coming back for Green Arrow on CW...  
>BC's the same as YJ, and PW &amp; BL are my own OCs. Constantine Drakon is a Green Arrow villian, not an OC like Blind Lynx was. OK, I'll stop babbling and on with the chapter. REVIEW.<br>Demon Wolf.**

* * *

><p>Oliver Queen looked up when the door to his home opened, revealing sixteen year old Phantom Wolf, Black Canary's more or less daughter. Legally she wasn't, biologically she wasn't, but since both Phantom and her twin brother, Blood Lycan, were in foster care, with a mother they would more likely kill than hug, Dianh was their surrogate mother of sorts, and Leslie Drake's mentor. "Hey Uncle Oliver," the black haired girl said, kicking off her white and gray Year of the Dragon Chuck Taylors before automatically heading for the kitchen.<br>In the years that Roy had lived at Queen Estate both Leslie and Seth had made it their second home after Dianh's apartment in downtown Star City, just a few minutes from the apartment they _should_ be living in. Leslie and Roy were particually close, which resulted in Seth and Oliver teasing them whenever possible, saying that soon Oliver and Dianh would be in-laws insted of husband and wife. Neither of them got away with those comments without injury.  
>"Where's Seth?" Oliver called.<br>Leslie returned to the living room, a piece of last nights pizza in between her teeth. The leather jacket that was too many sizes too big for her was unzipped, revealing part of her hero costume, which was white except for the black wolf on the front and the red _PW_ on the back. It was basically a sports bra only a little bit longer; he questioned Dianh on why she let a thirteen year old wear that as her costume, along with a pair of white MMA shorts with red and black stripes down the side, all he got was: "How do you let your 'niece' wear what she does?". Though her blue Oakley Remedy aviator sunglasses were covering her green eyes he could tell she was giving him the _does I look like the person who knows where their sibling is all the time_ look, or, according to Robin, Phantom Bitchface #2. "Just came here from a battle with Drakon," Leslie told him through muffled bites of pizza. Oliver nodded, understanding what she was doing there. The young female was going to spend the rest of the day asleep in one of the custom whirlpool tubs somewhere in his house, soaking the possible bruises that were more than likely forming from the encounter. "Black Canary here?"  
>It was the blond's turn to glare at her. "Probably not, haven't seen her around. And after you're done meet me in the living room, I'm gonna check out your injuries. Afterwards we'll head down to the Arrow cave and work on your archery," He told the girl. Leslie nodded reluctlantly, heading off to another part of the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Leslie groaned after the third straight hour of archery practice rubbing her sore shoulders. She was not good in any way at archery. Give her a set of throwing knives or sais though, and she would hit a bullseyes blindfolded. The black haired girl had grown up on darts, giving her imprecible aim with her hands.<br>Most people thought if you were good at archery, you were automatically good at long range throwing, or vice versa. They were wrong on so many levels. Give Artimis, Roy, or Oliver a Chinese Throwing Star they wouldn't be able to his the broad side of a barn door, or even the barn; give her a bow and arrow she wouldn't be able to hit the earth. She couldn't tell the difference in a bow from a long bow; the archers couldn't see the difference in a Japaniese and Chinese throwing star.  
>"I think you've worked her hard enough Oliver," Dianh spoke out, scaring the both of them. The black haired metahuman sighed in relief and fear when she saw her mentor. The Green Arrow nodded, disappering from the caves to the manor again. "What have you and him been up to?"<br>Leslie looked at Black Canary, "Training. That's not gonna happen again Dianh, that was just Eros being Eros."

* * *

><p><em>Phantom Wolf sighed as GA sewed up the injury she'd recieved from Cupid. Ugh she wanted to kill that bitch so much, much like some of the whores in her school. Roy was Hades knows where, so Leslie pitched in to back up Oliver until Roy returned. She was going to punch him when he returned.<br>Ollie stood up, barley towering over her. "Ok, let's see your face," he told her. Leslies removed the white mask, placing it next to her on the counter. Oliver ran the pad of his thumb over the dark bruise on her cheek, his dark green eyes meeting her jade green eyes. Neither seemed to notice to that they were leaning towards each other until their lips met, even then they didn't seem to care.  
>It was a good ten minutes before they broke apart; it could have been longer if Black Canary hadn't walked in. "What the hell!" She yelled at them.<br>Oliver seemed to back away from the _minor_ as fast as he could, realizing what had just happened. "Dianh, it wasn't what it looked like. I was only patching her up from the fight with Cupid earlier.  
>"And that's why you had your tongue shoved half way down her throat!" Dianh screeched. Leslie covered her sesitive ears from the noise; she spotted a blond haired god with arrows floating nearby. The sidekick jumped off the counter and ran over, grabbing his robes and pulling him down with one good tug.<br>"This is why he had his tongue crammed half way down my throat, Black Canary. We couldn't help it, it was just Eros putting a spell on us," Leslie yelled at the blond.  
>Eros nodded, aparently also fearing Dianh Lance as much as Leslie Drake and Oliver Queen feared her at that moment.<em>

* * *

><p>Leslie pulled herself back to the present. "Yeah, it'll never happen again," she reassured Dianh before putting up the quiver and bow, trading them in for a set of throwing knives.<p> 


	10. Black

****Hey back again. I'm thinking of writing Derek's time with Jason Todd in New Earth during the Ending of _Battle for the Cowl_ and the beginning of _Blackest Night_. (I took a shot in the dark trying to find a place to put this. Half the night and my neck hurts like a bitch.) Whadda ya think you guys would like to read it?  
>Demon Wolf<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>Demon Wolf crouched down behind the gargole, looking down on the city of Gotham. Red Hood stood a little to his left behind him, watching. Demon had not been Robin, he would never be Robin; he refused to take that name, even if he was once 'Batman's' sidekick. He kept the name from his Earth, his time.<br>A few buildings down across the street they didn't notice the black and blue clad hero watching them as they watched the city below. Nightwing stared at the younger of the two, a black haired boy in black shorts, a black mask resembling his own, and a hoodie, the black hood pulled over his head, shielding him from the on coming rain. He was Jason's side kick when he claimed to be Batman, after Bruce disappered. His name was Demon Wolf, and him and Tim hated each other.  
>Redhood jumped off the ledge, Demon following miliseconds later. They both landed on their feet, Jason starting to fight Batman as Demon took on Robin III.<br>Demon had over powered Robin while Redhood was losing against Batman. He was about to help his mentor when he was ambushed by Nightwing, who grabbed him around his waist, preventing him from moving any farther. "Let me go!" Demon yelled, squirming in the older male's arms. Batman and Redhood had stopped fighting, Batman picking up an unconscience Tim and taking him to the Batmobile.  
>"Nightwing, meet us back at the manor," Batman told the man restaining the young anti-hero.<br>"Jason!" Derek screamed, struggling to get away from Nightwing."Jason!" Redhood looked at his sidekick before turning and disappering into the night. _"Jason!"_He felt something pierce his neck and suddenly everything became dark._

_Demon looked back at Wanye Manor, smirking as he saw Robin and Nightwing looking down at the two men escaping off the grounds of Wayne Manor.  
>Alfred watched on the screen in the Batcave as two black dirtbikes tore through the lawn. "Are you just going to let him escape Master Bruce?" He questioned.<br>Batman nodded, "Derek needs to find a way home himself. If Jason's helping him with that, so be it."_

* * *

><p>"Derek, Hal Jordan wants to talk to you," Barry told Demon Wolf once he woke up. The teenager groaned, nearly hitting Barry in the face for waking him before noon on the first day of his winter break. Wally was already up (Demon was seriously questioning Wally's sanity) and seemed to be running, everywhere.<br>"Now?" Demon groaned.  
>Barry nodded. "Yes now." Demon pulled on a black Demon Wolf t-shirt (he was not a hyporite, it was from the 90's, plus it was cool) and a pair of black MMA shorts. "Can you teleport to Coast City?"<br>"No, I can teleport to Star City though, I've been there before," Demon admitted.  
>"Twenty miles south of Star." Barry told him. Demon nodded, disappering to Star City.<br>He appered nearby where Linda Parks and her family use to live. That was the best night of his life by far, so far. He walked out of the alley, being blind sided by a black haired girl running down the street. "Sorry," she groaned while she helped him up. Her hair fell over her green eyes and tan face, nearly reaching the large leather jacket she was wearing. It looked awfully familiar to him but he didn't have the time to try and remember it.  
>"It's ok," he replied, dusting himself off before she disappered.<p>

* * *

><p>Demon stood next to Hal, talking to the teenage Green Lantren named Kyle Flynn. "So you're Guy's partner?" He quesioned.<br>"Yeah, Black Lantren?" Kyle countered.  
>Demon smirked proudly, "Only one left, I was the only one they trusted to keep this Corps around. Ironicly."<br>The New Guardians slienced the room. "I'm sure you would like to know why we called you here Derek," Kyle questioned the teenager.  
>"Little bit, I woulda liked to sleep in longer," he grumbled, earning Hal's elbow in his ribs.<br>"You see every corp has teenage recutes, so we're thinking to prevent another war, have one of every corps recrute on Oa for a period of an Earth week and you. Kyle will be joining you as the Green Lantren Corps recrute." Demon looked at the Guardian for a moment. "So what do you say? Wanna try?" Kyle asked the black/red lantren.  
>"Sure," Demon agreed clutching the black ring around his neck.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I have favor.<br>I need Lantrens. Orange (greed), White (Life), Sinestro (Fear), Blue (Hope), Indigo (compassion), and Violet (love). No Green Lantrens please! I already have one as you can tell. They'll apper through out the story.  
>Name:<br>Gender:  
>Age: (between 13-19 please, or depends on species)<br>Species: (Metahuman, demon, human, martain, ect.)  
>Corp:<br>Personality:  
>Apperance:<br>Hair Color: (if any)  
>Regular clothes:<br>**


	11. Jealous?

**First of all I'd like to advertise my new story, Bat Country. It's all spin off of this one, having to do with Derek's time with Jason. You guys should read it. Second, my muse is being a bitch about foreshadowing so watch out for Derek's reactions to certain things at the end. Also Robin gets a little action. I also apologize a head of time to any Jamacains or Florida Key people reading this... I'm from the Midwest, only thing I know about how you guys talk is what I learned off the internet and from TV and movies... I'm sorry. And to everone... I'm also scarred by the mental images of Wonder-Bat sex. *shivers*  
>Demon Wolf<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Derek, Andrew told me to call you and get you to drag your and Wally's asses out of bed and to Prophet's," Ferret told her uncle.<br>That woke Demon up immediatly. "Prophet's? How soon?" He questioned.  
>"As soon as you can, he's already warned Fayard and Drusilla about what happened, so you don't have to worry about them ruining your cover," Marc told him. Demon was already up, pulling on a pair of black shorts and a tanktop with one hand.<br>"We'll be there in a few minutes," the male replied pulling on a pair of black DC ankle socks. The line went dead and he stowed his phone in his pocket. The black haired sixteen year old jerked Wally off his bed and awake with in miliseconds.  
>Wally groaned, "Hey! I was asleep!" The ginger pulled his blanket over himself once again trying to fall asleep.<br>Demon pulled him up by his shirt. "Dude, Raccoon Man is taking us to this resteraunt in the Keys, been around since like the late '80s. I use to go there with my brothers when I was younger. They have the best tacos. You are fucking coming, now get your ass dressed, we're leaving in three," he growled at the sophmore, who was now reluctantly awake. "Dress like it's summer."  
>Demon ran downstairs looking for Barry or Iris. He found the red head in the living room, ready to leave for work. "Hey Iris, me and Wally are heading down to the Florida Keys with Raccoon Man and Ferret. I don't know when we'll be back but I'll make sure he gets back alive, possibly in one piece, and more or less sober..." Iris gave him a glare that clearly stated 'my nephew better come back sober or your gonna get it'. "Jokin' Iris, joking."<br>"I'll call Barry and tell him, have fun Derek, don't bring back any drugs," she told him as she walked out of the house. He rushed back up to his and Wally's shared room, where the ginger was struggling to get his Flash t-shirt on; Demon noticed a large blackish-purple bruise on his side, just below his ribs. Since he knew Wally had taken a hit there a few days prior he guessed it was that, but the little kid who was abused when he was younger was in the back of his mind, nagging him that something just wasn't right.  
>Wally finally got his shirt down over the bruise then grabbed his shoes and slid them on. Demon grabbed Wally's shirt then flashed them to Key Haven, better known as Raccoon Key.<p>

* * *

><p>Andrew looked up when the door to Prophet's opened; Derek and Wally walked in; the younger Drake dressed in a gray wife beater and a pair of black men's basketball shorts while KF was in a red Flash t-shirt and a pair of raggy, faded blue jeans. He had to be sweating his ass off in that since he was a nice sunny, hot day in the Keys. Even Robin was dressed for the humid weather down south, and that was kid who was raised by the Dark Knight, Bruce Wayne who no one had seen in anything less than the Batman disguise or a suit. Truthfully he believed no one wanted to see him in anything less. Except maybe Diana. He cringed as he thought about the mental image of Wonder-Bat sex. The demigod was scarred for life, nearly shuddering at the idea.<br>"Hey Rob what you doing here?" Derek asked the Boy Wonder. Andrew shrugged off the mental images that nearly plague him again.  
>Ferret nodded to Robin, kissing him on the cheek before hauling Wally out of the hut. "Oh you and my niece," Derek pointed at Robin as he sat down next to Andrew. Rob nodded ignoring at stares he was getting. "So must be a reason you called me here bro. Talk about me meeting my nephew?"<br>Robin nodded, "Bruse said any time this week is good. Jason and me are out of school until beginning of next year." Derek nodded looking at his twin, then out the window where Ferret had dragged him to a souvenir stand across the small paved road. Wally had a grin on his face, though his eyes were dark and distant.  
>Seconds later a tall Jamacian-American man with dreads down to his shoulder blades, with a red, yellow, and green shirt hanging open and a pair of khkai cargo shorts on. There was a massive grin on his face. "Ya live boy! Starting ta think ya be dead," Fayard laughed when he hugged Derek. He looked out the window at Wally. "Nice Jake ya have there mon. Nuh ya chi chi. So have you jooked him yet?" Fa asked Derek. Both of the twins gagged at the comment, though Robin obviously was still out of the loop, not understanding what Fa had just said. When they stopped sputtering Fayard laugh heartily.<br>Derek was the first to speak, "No mon, he doesn't swing like that as far as I know."  
>Fayard nodded, "Glad ta see ya still breathing kid. I gotta head back help mama with da grub. Send 'er out ta talk ta ya. Want me ta get dem the usual?"<br>"Probably make it a triple for da ginger, 'e eats like me," Derek told him before Fayard walked away from the group.  
>Moments later a shorter, slimmer black woman with dreaded black hair pulled back into a pony tail walked out of the kitchen and to the group. She, like Fayard, grabbed Derek and hugged him. "You live boy-o."<br>Derek laughed, "Nice to see you too Drusilla."  
>"Where you been boy? Got your brothers and us worried sick for fifteen years," she scolded the black haired boy. "Find another stray like you?"<br>"He's not like Jack and I were, not a stray either. His name's Wally," Derek told the woman who'd became the two boys' surrogate mom.  
>"Ku at 'im, ooo wear dat in da Keys mon? Only ones wear dat 'ere been boxed and boxed bad. Yu nuh see it? Derek ya ovastand what it like to get sātha durvyavahāra, ya know how ta hide it," Drusilla told them. Andrew looked back out the window at Ferret and Wally. The older woman walked back to the kitchen.<br>Robin looked at the two, "She thinks Wally's being abused?" Both twins nodded, looking at each other. "So Ferret bets Arty and Wally will hook up."  
>Andrew noticed his brother's hand turn into a paw that you'd usually see on monster movie werewolves, the claws digging into the wood. Wow his brother had it bad.<p> 


	12. Roy HarperJason Todd

**Well we're finally at that chapter. Well we're a chapter away from that chapter, maybe. I already have that part written but I'm not sure yet. Don't worry, this ain't over yet. I still have more from Demon and the gang. Star-City & Gotham centric. Tomorrow new YOUNG JUSTICE! YES. 9:30 a.m. Central time! Set your alarms. I have. XD I'm a dork, I know. Also does anyone ship Jason Todd/Roy Harper? I do. So if you read Bat Country chance you'll see it in that... Wow long AN to match the chapter.  
>Demon Wolf<strong>

* * *

><p>Phantom dodged an arrow as it came sailing towards her. She threw one of her Chinese throwing stars again, hoping to damage the red head's hand, or at least her leg, then maybe the crazy chick would stop fucking shooting at her and Canary whenever they tried to do routine shit. But no she just had to be fucking fearless. Ugh.<br>An arrow sailed towards Cupid, hitting the ground infront of her then exploding. It sent her back a couple hundred feet, allowing Phantom to escape.  
>"Thanks Red," she told Green Arrow's ex-sidekick. The ginger grinned at her. "Shut up." She looked down at her phone. "Shit, I got to go."<br>Roy raised an eyebrow, "Arrow family dinner?"  
>"Yeah, Oliver's <em>finally<em> proposing, he told me if I saw you to tell you if you want to you can join. It'd mean a lot to him," she told the 17 year old.  
>"I'll think about it," Roy replied. Leslie nodded before sprinting off towards Dianh's apartment.<br>Once she reached Black Canary's apartment she quickly shed the Phantom Wolf disguise and started to clean herself off. Both Dianh and Seth were gone so she supposed that they were already at Queen estate, which meant she was running late. Again.  
>Quickly she threw on a nice shirt and black skinny jeans, then teleported to her "Uncle's" place, nearly scaring the shit out of Artimis. "God Leslie try and kill me why don't you!" The blond hissed at the black haired girl.<br>"Why are _you_ here? This is a _family_ dinner," Leslie sneered back at Artimis.  
>Seth came up to the two girls, "Les, Art, calm down." Artimis visiblely calmed at the male's touch, making his twin nearly puke. "Leslie, I need to talk to you."<br>The black haired twins walked to a room off to the side of the main hall, shuting the door behind them. "What?" The older Drake asked, trapping her foot almost annoyed.  
>"Lisa's moving," Seth replied. Lisa was their foster mom. "I think she said Central City." Leslie's jaw dropped and her jade eyes widened in disbelief. "We're leaving Monday."<br>Leslie stormed out of the room and down into the Arrow Cave, blaring music as she practiced archery, hitting the bull's eye every time.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning Leslie met up with Roy downtown. She stole his red baseball hat, putting it on her head backwards as they walked. "What do you want Lie?" Roy asked the young herion.<br>Phantom looked over at her best friend, black bangs falling in her face. "We're moving, Seth, Lisa, and I. Central City. We're leaving tonight, as soon as I get home. I meant to tell you eariler but it was one of those things I couldn't figure out how I was going to tell you," she replied, not looking at the ginger but instead at the ground or her feet. "Pretty much I'm saying goodbye Harp. Know we might see each other sometime but not as often ya know?"  
>Roy nodded, stopping when they were infront of Leslie's apartment building. He awkwardly hugged her with one arm before disappering like he hadn't been there, his hat still on Leslie's head.<p>

* * *

><p>Demon didn't know what to do with himself. He'd never been somewhere that nice before, plus it was the home of Batman. He corrected himself, <em>Bruce Wayne<em>. After all the time he spent fighting against him, he really didn't trust Batman.  
>Andrew didn't look like he wanted to be in the house either, though he defantly didn't look as unconfretable as his twin. Alfred let them in and took their jackets.<br>The younger Drake was awestruck by the sheer size of the main hall. Best place he had been in, invited at least. He was a litttle afraid to touch anything in fear of breaking it. Robin lead them to the living room, where there were two black haired boys sitting on the tan couch, watching TV. It was easy to distinguish the two boys. The younger one, who was six had red skin, high cheek bones and the jade green eyes that his father had. It was their nephew, Tim. Which made the older, paler boy Jason Todd. Demon looked into the blue eyes of the younger boy, nearly not recongizing him. The gray streak in his hair was gone, and he didn't look like he was ready to kill anyone at any second. More like he was ready to fall flat on his face and fall asleep, kinda like Demon felt at that moment.  
>"Tim, Jason, meet Derek Drake, Andrew's twin brother, your uncle Timmy," Robin told the two boys. Both looked at Robin like he had been caught with drugs, one of disbelief. "It's a long complicated story ok, but somehow, this is Andrew's twin who's five years younger than him."<br>Demon shrugged when the two boys looked at him. "Yeah it's kinda hard to explain, but he's right I'm Andrew's twin brother," he assured them, trying not to see the Jason Todd he knew, failing epicly. The older brother instincts inside him kicked in and he vowed to make sure this Jason didn't turn into Red Hood. He'd make sure that the Joker didn't touch him.


	13. In My Blood

**Holy shit, 2037 words... And we get to see the Joker and his assness. He's really OOC because I can't write the Joker worth _shit_. Derek comes out and finally I reveal how Leslie and Seth tie into the story. This is not the last chapter! Still have a few more things I need to fall into place. So, until next time.  
>Demon Wolf<strong>

* * *

><p>Wally walked over to Derek, who had his locker open and was shoving notbooks into it using a Green Arrow backpack. He was wearing a knee-lenght leather jacket and black skinny jeans, along with a red baseball hat with a yellow A on it. It sparked his interest since his locker was never near empty and his backpack was a Batman bag. Also that Derek had been wearing a black long sleveed shirt with a yellow button up short sleveed shirt over it and a Green Arrow beanie when he left the house that morning. Wally leaned against the locker next to Derek's. The black haired person turned and Kid Flash was greeted by a more feminate version of his roommate. "What?" The female asked annoyed. She looked eeirly like his sixteen year old roommate, who's locker was the one he was currently propted against.<br>"Sorry, you looked like my friend from the back, and this it his locker," Wally explained then turned into the same old Wally. "So you're new babe?" She gave him a glare that would make Batman shit himself. Well maybe not but it definitely scared Wally. Black Canary's protegé Phantom Wolf had the same kind of glare whenever him or Robin flirted with her, well before Ferret and Robin started to date, and in those times where they were off and on. Sometimes they wondered if it was because of the age differance or because Andrew's twin brother and Batman didn't along when Demon Wolf was alive. That and more or less they were cousins because Batman adopted Andrew's nephew Timothy Drake. "What's your name?"  
>"Leslie Parks," she replied, stuffing her bag into her locker before walking away from the ginger.<br>While Leslie was walking up the stairs of Keystone High School looking for her twin she was accidently knocked down by a black haired male. "Sorry," he apologized, extending his hand to help her up. Leslie dusted her ass off with the long sleeve of her leather jacket while Demon's eyes raked over her, trying to remember why her jacket look familiar, why _she_ looked familiar. Then it hit him. "Whe-Where did you get that jacket?" He asked her.  
>She stared at him for a moment, trying to ignore the fact this kid looked so much like Seth. "My mom it was a gift from from my dad, why?" Leslie replied.<br>"Who's your mom?" Demon asked, clutching onto the hand railing for balance. There's no way. Though there was a chance it was.  
>Leslie's eyebrow went up in confusion, "Linda Parks." With that Demon Wolf fainted.<p>

* * *

><p>Wally was concerned by the time him and Derek Zetaed to Mount Justice. It was like the older guy was in a haze since he fainted in school today. He bet it was because of that new girl, Leslie Parks, since she's been the one to drag him to the nurse's office.<br>The speedster grinned when he saw the other Wolf dressed in her hero outfit. That bra barely covered her and he thanks Black Canary and Green Arrow for not making her wear something less revealing, so did Dick. Blood Lycan did want to kill the two boys for flirting with his twin.  
>Obviously it was one of those times were Robin and Ferret weren't together since the Bird was flirting with Phantom Wolf. Artemis looked like she wanted to puke, well if it wasn't for Blood Lycan. It was sickening how close they were, to the point most of the team assuemed they were dating, or close to dating. Phantom and Arty truely hated each other, to the point Phantom had a sai to Artemis' neck and Artemis wais pointing her bow at Phantom's larax. Black Canary was there, laughing sliently to herself. "Ok the whole team's here. Batman couldn't be here so I'm sending you guys out, Wisconson. We're not sure who it is yet but that's why I'm sending Phantom Wolf and Blood Lycan with you, so you have back up."<br>None of the team argued as they suited up. Demon even got on the Bio-Ship, falling down in a chair near Raven and Phantom Wolf.  
>Demon was mentally millions of miles away in the Bio-Ship as it flew to Wisconson. Gods if that was his... he couldn't even think that he had a daughter. And according to Wally, a son. But he knew that was <em>his<em> leather jacket. As far as he knew there were few leather jackets _that_ old and went down to a six foot tall person's knees. Wally, Raven, Ferret, and Robin noticed that the sixteen year old was out of it. They just hoped he pulled himself together before they had to fight.

* * *

><p>The Joker cakled, "If it isn't Demon Wolf. Been a while since I've seen you, you look good. Haven't aged a day." Demon's hands curled into tight fists, comptemplating killing this clown very, very quickly. The rest of the team except for Ferret, Robin, and Raven froze, staring wide eyed at the two old enemies. "Your older brother didn't tell me you had disappered before I killed him." Demon didn't think when the words regestered, he lunged. He took down the psycho, beating him savagely with his fists. It took Wally, Raven, Beast Boy as an elephant, Superboy, and Phantom Wolf to pull the black haired godling off of the beaten clown.<br>Kulder was the first to say anything after Robin called in for someone to pick up Joker. "We will talk about this back at the Mountain."

* * *

><p><em>Recongized— Demon Wolf, B13<br>Recongized— Robin, B01  
>Recongized— Kid Flash, B04<br>Recongized— Aqualad, B02  
>Recongized— Raven, B11<br>Recongized— Superboy, B05  
>Recongized— Miss Martian, B06<br>Recongized— Beast Boy, B10  
>Recongized— Artemis, B08<br>Recongized— Ferret, B03  
>Recongized— Phantom Wolf, A03<br>Recongized— Blue Beetle, B12  
>Recongized— Blood Lycan, A04<br>Recongized— Zatara Zantanna, B09_

Artemis shoved Demon Wolf off the Bio-Ship and down into a chair, where he sat silently, head hanging. Well shit.  
>Ferret and Raven did their best to keep the rest of the Team from beaten the crap out of Derek for answers while Robin started to call the main League members who needed to show up. Batman, Black Canary, Flash, and Raccoon Man.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Recongized— Raccoon Man, 17<em>

Andrew was the last of the League to show up, just barely getting there. Demon Wolf looked at his brother with sad eyes, Raven, Robin, and Ferret all noddind when the older Drake looked at them for confromation. "Shit," he hissed. "Who?"  
>"Joker," Demon replied. "Of course he was the only <em>fucking<em> one who would recongize me." Raccoon Man nodded taking his place next to Ferret on the couch.  
>Batman spoke up, "Go ahead Derek. It's too late to act like it didn't happen."<br>Demon Wolf sighed, _really_ not wanting to lose any of their trust after four months. Closest thing he'd had to a family in years, now that damned clown took that away from him. "My name is Demon Wolf, or Derek Drake. The original Demon Wolf, not some copy cat. My father's name is Fenrir, Loki's son, and Trigon's older half brother. Which makes me Raven's cousin. My twin brother is Raccoon Man. I had been out of commison for sixteen years, for those fifteen years, I'd been fifteen. My first mentor was Johan Hex, after he died his son Jason took over, after him, it was the start of my villian mentors, Super Boy-Prime, then The Trickster, Axel, not Jesse, finally Red Hood, Jason Todd, that was in a different demention, for three years, though we did come here once for two months, then a week, the week I disappered. Last year I found myself in Las Vegas, worked in underground MMA fight to get by, walking home one night, I was jumped, next thing I know, I woke up in Flash's house, and you guys know the rest." He looked at Batman hoping that was enough to get by, but the older man nodded, telling him to go on. Demon sighed, "I had to kill my father, in those two months me and Jason were here the first time, he begged me to kill him to prevent Ragnarök, Raccoon Man was suppose to do the same thing, but he was too young back then. So I had to do it alone. Ragnarök was stopped, the three roosters and the giant were killed by someone else. Sure you've figured out by now Tim Drake's my nephew, and even though _you_ don't know Phantom Wolf and Blood Lycan's secret idenities, I've figured them out and I'm their father." Black Canary, Phantom Wolf, and Blood Lycan all looked at the black haired boy in shock that the sixteen year old was their father. "So yeah Dianh, they are truely related to you. And I want them to live with you, better parent than Linda could ever be and I don't want them in Foster Care anymore."  
>Demon stood up, turning around and running out of the mountain, making sure he never ruined their lives again.<p>

* * *

><p>The Young Justice Team was mostly in shock, except Raven, Ferret, and Robin whose hood was pulled over her head. Even the almost emotionless Aqualad looked as shocked as his team. Finally Connor broke the slience, nearly yelling at Batman and the other league members, "Why didn't you tell us!"<br>The dark knight glared slightly at Superman's clone. "Because Raccoon Man didn't want anyone talking about his twin brother who went missing, his twin brother who went darkside," Black Canary explained.  
>"You let me sleep in the same room as this kid when you <em>knew<em> who he was?" Kid Flash yelled at his uncle.  
>Flash looked at his nephew. "I knew that if you knew you'd never give him a shot, so I didn't tell you who he was. And would it matter anyways? Derek's been out of commision for fifteen years, and he saved Roy's life when he was nearly two years old. He's been on our side, he's been through seven levels of Hell and back, I figured maybe I could give the kid a shot. He was probably lucky you were the one to find him, the others probably would of kill him on sight. So sue me if I thought he could be a good choice, after knowing what he went through..." He trailed off before he said 'being beatened by his mother'.<br>Wally looked in the direction Demon Wolf had disappered to, mind racing. In a second he was gone from the mountain, heading in the genral direction Derek had run off, though it was probably useless, since the older man could teleport anywhere.  
>Twenty minutes later he found the black haired male in Canada, sitting on the thickest branch of a bare evergreen tree. Wally climbed up the tree, appearing next to the older guy. "Here to beat me up?" Derek asked him, not making eye contact as the speedster sat down next to him.<br>"Why do you think I'd want to hurt you?" Wally asked Demon.  
>"I don't know, maybe because I've lied to you after you saved my life, because you called the original Demon Wolf a pathic excuse of a hero so he went darkside," Derek replied, looking at the white snow below. "Because I've killed people. Here and on Jason Todd's Earth."<br>Wally shrugged, "Yeah, big deal, not like you haven't been through enough in one day. So, uh, who are Phantom and Blood by the way?"  
>"Leslie and Seth Parks," Derek replied. "My kids, who I had before I was kidnapped or disappeared or whatever the fuck happened. I'ma have to ask them when their birthday is, be the father I can, also see if they're older than me. Gods I really hope my kids aren't older than me." Wally laughed at the last sentence. "Sorry for lying, your uncle and the League just thought it was for the best that no one knows. Dick knows because he's Dick; Raven, enough said; and Ferret she added two and two together with a picture of me with a mohawk that I hated. It was the last picture my brother Jackson took of me before I disappeared."<p> 


	14. Baby Bats

**Ok, not the longest chapter, but I thought a nice Dick/Derek bonding moment would be cool. And some reprocussions of Joker being an ass. Also the end of the chapter was inspired by Chapter 6 of Wally and Rob's Video Game Moments by Pochowable, which you guys should check out.  
>P.S. CLOSE THE DAMN GATE.<br>Demon Wolf**

* * *

><p>Demon was <em>really<em> sick of the sideways glances. He meant so sick he was ready to punch them in the fucking face, or shoot them in the priviets to get them to stop. It'd been a couple weeks since the Joker revealed to the team who Demon Wolf really was and dispite almost everyone claiming not having a problem with it everyone except the three that knew and Wally, maybe Kulder, were watching him waiting for him to slip up and it was infurianting.  
>Artemis looked over at Demon, Robin, Captain Marvel (as Billy Batson), and Wally sitting on the couch playing some video game while eatting pizza and downing two liter bottles of soda at an unhealthy rate. She looked back at her homework when Demon Wolf glanced over, popping his neck. Rage filled the half breed making him slightly turn and growl. He walked over to Artemis and pulled her out of her chair, onto the floor. Everything suddenly went slient except for Artemis' breathing and Demon Wolf growling at her. "Listen to me you little lying pig; I don't give a shit what you think about me, but I'm here to stay, and I'm not the only one with a splotched past; so if I were you, I'd get fucking use to having me around. My daughter and my son both know that you aren't Ollie's niece, and I will make sure the <em>whole<em> team knows, esspecially who your father is. So you want to continue waiting for me to fuck up or are you going to deal with the fact I'm _not_ going to betray them, I have no ties to my past_you_ do, and trust me, I'm not afraid to rat you out," Demon hissed in the blond's face, fangs bared.  
>Wally put a hand on his shoulder, and it made the older male calm, returning to his full human form. He stood up and walked to his and Wally's room in the Mountain. "Go Dad," Leslie said, breaking the slience.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, you're telling me that you were trained by my little brother?" Robin asked one day while they were hanging out at the Mountian, babysitting.<br>Demon nodded, not looking away from the computer screen as they played _Amnesia: The Dark Descent_. Both learned not to play it in the dark when they played with Wally, since he turned into a two year old girl while playing it. With the lights on. "Yeah, got my new mask too," he replied, holding up the black mask with his free hand before dropping it and picking up a soda instead. "He wasn't the only one who more or less raised me while I was there. Arsenal, Roy, was around a lot." Demon's lips pulled up in a small grin. "And you raised me too, patched me up after bad fights, or let me stay at your apartment when me and Jason wanted to rip each other's throats out. It's why I have the habit of wearing sunglasses nearly everywhere, and I'm better at parkour than I was before."  
>Rob nodded, pausing the game, "What happened to Jason? You said something happened to him while you were there, what was it?"<br>Demon looked at the thirteen year old, checking to make sure none of the baby bats were in hearing range before sighing, "The Joker. That _thing_ happened. Jason didn't talk about it much but I managed to get details out of the bastard himself."  
>"How?" Robin questioned.<br>Demon looked at Rob, "You really don't want to know." The Boy Wounder got what the older male was talking about, though he didn't aprove there was nothing really he could _do_ about it now. "Jason was just trying to find his biological mom. That was it. But the whore turned him over to the Joker. Beat him with a crowbar nearly to death, then blew him up. About six months later my mentor, Superboy-Prime, I'm not exactly sure what, but he resurected Jason, but he wasn't Jason. Just his body. Not sure when but _someone_ dumped him in the Larzars Pit, and finally Jason was more or less Jason Todd."  
>Dick's fists tightened around the controller, almost crushing it. "That's why you went off on the Joker," he realized.<br>"That and he killed my brother. That was my breaking point, finding out that _monster_, that godsdamn psychopathic clown, is the reason my nephew doesn't have a father anymore. And I promise to you, I'm going to try as hard as you are to make sure that _doesn't_ happen to this Jason. No way in hell," He told Dick. There was a grim slience in the room before Demon started the game again.  
>"Wait, if Jason and I raised you that means you're a baby bat," Robin burst out. "Yes! I'm not the only one!"<br>Demon slapped his face, "Yes I am, ok, but you tell _anyone_ that I'm a Bat, I will hang you up by your feet and make sure you lose your eye virginity. Unless you haven't lost it to Marc, which knowing her, you probably have already. And I will make sure people know who you are, and I will personalily kidnap Tim and take him to Keystone. Ok?"  
>Robin rolled his eyes behind his dark sunglasses turning back to the computer. <em>"Don't go in the water!"<em> Demon grabbed the controller from Robin's hands and making the character jump onto a box. He looked ready to have a heart attack. _"Close the fucking gate to gods damn idiot! It's following you!"_


	15. Get Me High

Wally stared at Derek sleeping, wondering how much shit he'd been through in his life. Ever since he came clean he'd been shying away from him and most of the team. More explosive. There were who knows how many years he'd been away from his brothers, and according to Raccoon Man, their mom wasn't exactly the best person ever. Then having to kill his own father. God Wally couldn't do that if he was in Derek's shoes. Then again he didn't know what Derek had been through, how'd it changed him.  
>The speedster looked down at his arm, the brusie that was fading away after a few weeks. Maybe he could.<br>It'd gotten a little less worse since Derek had come to live with the Wests, but not much. The marks just became harder to see. "She hit Jackson and him you know," Barry told him, scaring the shit out of his nephew. He didn't even hear the door open. "I saw her do it, years ago."  
>"Did you stop her?" Wally asked the brunette.<br>Barry shrugged, "More or less. Derek did the work, I just gave him the chance. I knew who he was after that day, and we stayed away from each other whenever we could." The ginger glanced over at the older hero. "He hit her back, to the point that a month later she died of internal wounds and something else. Can't say I approved of what he did, but probably saved both of their lives. Andrew never had to deal with it." His uncle looked at the godling, who was hugging his pillow close to him. "One of the reasons I didn't kill him on sight was because of that. I knew he wasn't what he looked like, how everyone knew him."  
>Wally suddenly felt guilty for keeping the abuse a secret from his uncle and aunt. He figured Derek might know, and who knows who else could have guessed he was hiding something. The door to his room opened and shut and suddenly he was left alone except for the sleeping teenager across from him.<p>

* * *

><p>Wally wasn't sure when he dosed off but he woke up at one fourty-something in the morning with a large black ball of fluff curled up next to him. It wasn't Cavo since he slept with Jason while the baby Bats stayed at the Mountain, and Derek's bed was empty. He'd seen the half wolf partially in his wolf skin, but never fully. Through his t-shirt he could feel how soft the black fur was, and how thick it was. Considering his father was a Scandanavian wolf probably was the reason he had such thick fur. One of his legs were draped over Wally's waist protectively. Derek's warm steady breath blew his red hair out of his face.<br>To be honest, Wally wasn't sure wheather to be afraid, creeped out, or touched. At that moment though he was half asleep and barely noticing the pleasant feeling in his gut with Derek being that close to him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next time he woke up there was a lack of the giant wolf curled up to him but instead Derek was sitting in a chair next to his bed, black eyes staring at him. "He hits you doesn't he?" The wolf asked. Wally knew who he was talking about, but he didn't answer Derek. "I'm gonna kill him." The growl was animalistic and feral, like he wasn't human.<br>"No!" Panic set in as the older man stood up, black claws extended. Derek looked back at his teammate, eyes lightening from black to blue slowly. "Don't. He's still my dad."  
>"So what she was my mom! Didn't stop me from protecting my own," Derek growled at him sharply.<br>Wally was desprate to keep his friend from protecting him. Derek had enough shit on his shoulders already, he didn't need Wally's crap weighing him down. "Please Derek, don't," Wally plead, giving his roommate the 'don't kick my puppy' look that pretty much screwed him over.  
>The sixteen year old's eyes turned black again, face returning humaniod. "Fine," he growled, walking out of the room and leaving Wally alone.<p>

* * *

><p>Demon was curled up on the couch in the common room of the mountian watching something on BBC America or SyFy. Maybe Discorvery's Science Channel, he was took pissed off and shaken up to check.<br>Little asshole was going to let that keep happening to him, fine. Sure if that fucking bastard Wally called a father landed him in the hospital it didn't matter if Wally wanted him to or not, he was going to kill the monster. Torture him. Make him fucking pay for doing that to his son. He'd been on the receaving end of that and he promised himself he'd kill anyone who abused their kids in anyway. He always wondered why people had kids if they didn't want them. Well, except those accident kids like Leslie and Seth, but that still didn't give them a right to hit their kids.  
>Gods the kid infuriated him. Apparently he didn't see that everyone that suspected that Rudolph was abusing him wanted a piece of the bastard. Demon was so worked up that <em>Derek<em> almost took over, and Demon was damn well going to let him.  
>Finally he couldn't stand the near-slience and pulled out his iTouch from his shorts pocket.<p>

_Feel your every heartbeat  
>Feel you on these empty nights<br>Calm the ache, stop the shakes  
>You clear my mind<br>You're my escape  
>From this messed up place<br>'Cause you let me forget  
>You numb my pain<em>

_How can I tell you just all that you are  
>What you do to me<em>

_You're better than drugs  
>your love is like wine<br>Feel you comin' on so fast  
>Feel you comin' to get me high<br>You're better than drugs  
>Addicted for life<br>Feel you comin' on so fast  
>Feel you comin' on to get me high<em>

_Feel you when I'm restless  
>Feel you when I cannot cope<br>You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote  
>You kill the poison<br>Ease the suffering  
>Calm the rage when I'm afraid<br>To feel again_

_How can I tell you just all that you are  
>What you do to me<em>

_You're better than drugs  
>your love is like wine<br>Feel you comin' on so fast  
>Feel you comin' to get me high<br>You're better than drugs  
>Addicted for life<br>Feel you comin' on so fast  
>Feel you comin' on to get me high<em>

Feel your every heartbeat  
>Feel you on these empty nights<br>You're the strength of my life

_You're better than drugs  
>your love is like wine<br>Feel you comin' on so fast  
>Feel you comin' to get me high<br>You're better than drugs  
>Addicted for life<br>Feel you comin' on so fast  
>Feel you comin' on to get me high<em>

_Feel your every heartbeat  
>Feel you on these empty nights..<br>(feel you comin' on so fast,  
>feel you comin' on to get me high)<br>Feel your every heartbeat  
>Feel you come to get me high..<br>(feel you comin' on so fast,  
>feel you comin' on to get me high)<em>

_To get me high..._

Maybe it was time to stop lying to himself. Finally admit that he _felt_ something for Wally, like he had with Arsenal. Not just a friend, just something else. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	16. For Whom The Bell Tolls

**I was really thinking of Derek having the intimidating father with a shotgun (well pistol) talk, with Roy about Leslie but next chapter. Sorry it's short, I'm fried, my cat's in heat, I have school. And I hate iTunes. How the hell does it take 13, 12, 11, 8, 7 (it can't decide apparently) hours to download a two hour movie? WTF. I mean I understand because of audio and shit like that but 13 hours REALLY? Now I have to move Batman: Under the Red Hood, onto my MP4 tomorrow. I won't update tomorrow! I'm going to work on either Bat Country or maybe my first fic for Vladimir Tod, haven't updated that since Christmas of '10. Well enough with my rambling onto the next chapter!  
>Demon Wolf<strong>

* * *

><p>Kaldur and Demon had never talked, like really talked; missions and Kaldur introducing himself to Demon didn't count as talking. They'd been on the same team for better half of a year, yet never once had they sat down and just chatted. Demon had even gotten Connor more social, with the help of Megan, knowing what it was like to be nearly alone for years, then having these people who cared for him all of the sudden, also how to tame the animal, to an extent.<br>"You are decended from the Greecan Gods?" Aqualad asked, curious to what the demigod's heritage was.  
>"Hades and Hermes, possibly Poseidon too but we don't really know yet," Demon replied, leaning against the back of the couch in the Mountian. "It screwed me over too, since I had to be the younger twin born on a full moon under Orion."<br>Kaldur didn't seem too surprised at that statement. "You are the boy they were refering to, I am sorry," the Atlantian told the half wolf. The godling shrugged nonchalauntly. "You and Wally seem to get along well," Kaldur mentioned. Demon's heart started to pound against his chest. Shit, was it really that obvious?  
>The panic didn't push through when he spoke. "Yeah, he's a cool kid. Want to punch him sometimes, but who doesn't have that one or two friends?" The sixteen year old replied, eyes flickering around the room.<br>"Artemis, Ferret and Leslie seem to believe you are in love with him," Kaldur replied. Demon was sure his face was beat red now. He was going to kill his niece and daughter.  
>He nodded, "Yeah, I think I am, which scares the hell out of me, because I don't know when or if this <em>thing<em> that keeps taking me will show up next, and scares the hell out of me it might and I'll be too attached to him that next time I wake up, he'll be gone, or dead, or married to someone else with kids." The fear was real for him, because this thing had ripped him from his life four times already, who said it wasn't gonna pull the same shit again.

* * *

><p>Demon always hated when he had to sew someone up. He wasn't good at it and the person usually ended up in worse condition than before. And it made the task so much more harder while his hands were shaking horribly out of anger. Mr. West went too far this time, to the point he was lucky the suppose-to-be twenty-one year old was too busy trying to keep Wally from bleeding out to kill him. Never in his life did the thought of killing someone bring him so much joy. Really he didn't enjoy killing people when he was Jason's sidekick, or Johan and Jason's, it was just a part of the job.<br>"Calm down Drake, you need to calm down," he told himself before taking a few deep breaths and steading his hand enough to finish closing the long gash on Wally's back. He grabbed onto Wally's shirt and teleported the one place he could think of at that moment.  
>"Derek? What..." Robin started to ask when the demigod appeared in his room, the ginger speedster in his arms, out cold. "What... Is he...?" The youngest memeber of the team asked as Demon laid Wally on one of the many couches inside Wayne manor gently, trying to not open the wounds he had just sealed.<br>"No, he's alive. For now. Remind me to kill his father," Demon told Robin. "Bruce out?"  
>Robin nodded, "Maybe a while. Jason, Cassie, and Tim are asleep, what should I tell Alfred if he sees Wally like this?"<br>Demon didn't even try to come up with an excuse. "The truth, but not to tell Daddy Bats about it; I'm going to deal with the sick bastard myself." Dick nodded his head, checking Wally over closely, then turning to his girlfriend's 'uncle' and scanning him over.  
>"You should sit down, you look like shit," Robin noted. Demon agreed with him. Now that the adrenelin was wearing off he felt like he was going to collapse, the room was spinning to him; he sat down on the couch ajacent to the black one Wally was laying on, breathing in deeply. He was ready to kill. "You really like him."<br>Demon didn't even think as he nodded, his black eyes not looking away from his teammate, whose breathing was deep an steady. "Yeah, I do."


	17. Better Than Drugs

**Oh my gods so many DC refrances in this chapter I'm going to die of overload. 1st thing I would like to point out though, Leslie and Seth are based off Wally West and Linda Park's faternal twin children: Jai and Iris West. Oh and like the comics I'm making Iris adopted (not like it matters in this chapter just warning you a head of time) and Rudy's older sister Charlotte will be mentoned. BTW Baby Bart and Thaddus (look him up on DC Comics Database I'm not explaining who the second is) are appearing (finally).  
>Demon Wolf<strong>

* * *

><p>Demon Wolf, Leslie, Seth, and Andrew never knew how serious a heart attack could get. Even a short one from the fear of Batman killing them for slugging him in the face. That was scary shit. Later they blamed Wally, Roy, Artemis, and Ferret for the surpise party.<p>

_Recognized— Raccoon Man 17  
>Recognized— Demon Wolf B13<br>Recognized— Phantom Wolf B14  
>Recognized— Blood Lycan B15<em>

When the four Drakes walked out of the Zeta-Beam the mountian was dark. All four were paranoid as hell, so, naturally, they were on high alert, using the night vision they were born with to watch out for any villians that may have infiltrated the Cave. There was a small shuffling from the lounge, and they were ready to take on as many damn villians as they could.  
>When they stepped in the room the light suddent flickered on, and before he could stop it his fist punched the nearest person. Demon froze out of terror as he looked at who his fist had just collided with. The color drained out of his face as he saw the black suit, and he swore his heart stopped for five seconds under the death-inducing stare. "I'm so sorry Batman, please don't kill me. Please," the black haired male begged. "I'd enjoy not dying on my seventeenthtwenty-third/thirty-first birthday." The whole room was slient, until two small children, one black haired and the other blond ran up to the half god and wrapped their arms around his legs.  
>"Please don't kill my uncle, Batman," Tim begged using puppy dog eyes that could melt even Batman's iron heart. Demon still wasn't sure who the blond kid was but he was really hoping he saved his ass.<br>Batman glared at his old enemy before disappearing into the crowd. "Holy shit that was close," Seth spoke up. The very large crowd was still in shock from the slight of the seventeen year old punching _Batman_ in the face. And he lived.  
>As quickly as it stopped the party (which none of the heros really wanted) started up. Tim had unattached himself from Demon's leg but the blond haired three year old was still hugging his leg tight, causing him to hobble over to Wally, who was laughing his ass off. "Close call there Derek," Wally laughed, removing the blond child from his friend's leg. "Good job Thad."<br>Demon couldn't help it, he had to crack a joke. "That belongs to you?" He questioned.  
>The red head rolled his eyes at his roommate, "Like Raven belongs to you."<br>The older male raised an eyebrow, "When did Barry knock Iris up?"  
>"I'll explain later," Wally replied. "Crap, where's Bart?" Seconds later Demon was attacked from behind from a small boy.<br>"What that fuck?" Demon said, looking back at the small boy with auburn hair hanging from his neck. "Let me guess, this belongs to you too, KF." He turned around and pointed to the kid.  
>The older ginger pulled the second boy off his back, "Yeah, he's Thad's 'twin', more or less. Bart, please don't attack Derek."<br>"Finw Wally," the little boy told his, Demon was going to assume cousin until proven otherwise. "Happy Biwthday Dewek."  
>Demon laughed, "Thanks kid, be nice to Wally, or I'll send Medusa after you." Bart, Thad, and Wally looked at him blankly. "The Boogieman." The blank looks disappered from their faces as they figured out what he was refering to. "Well I'ma go look for Jason, see you guys later, and try to stay alive Wally."<br>Demon Wolf started walking through the crowd of heros, looking for the black haired Baby Bat. Instead he ran into a red head (suddenly he wondered if every hero had either red or black hair) dressed in a tight green shirt and he was assuming they were suppose to be shorts but they bared the close resemblence to underware. "Sorry," he told her desprately trying not to stare.  
>Andrew walked up to his twin, "See you've met Red."<br>"Yeah, I have, you two friends?" The younger Drake asked.  
>A deep voice spoke up behind Demon, one he knew, "I've been hoping but it seems he may one day be my son-in-law." He turned around and was looking at Alexander Freechild. "Derek, you've grown, still that lanky son of a bitch I met what nineteen years ago."<br>"Holy crap Alex, I didn't know you had a daughter," Demon laughed looking at his old friend. "Well, I didn't know I had any either until a few months ago but ya know, being gone for fifteen years does that to a person." Andrew snaked his arm around Caitlin's waist, laughing at his twin. "Don't kill my brother, please. I mean, only one I have left."  
>Alex kept his eye on Andrew as he talked to the seventeen year old. "As long as he keeps his dick in his pants around other girls," Slaphammer replied.<br>"Don't worry sir, was planning on doing it anyways, oh Derek, later Batman wants to talk to you, Flash, and I," Raccoon Man told his twin.  
>The sudden feeling he was going to die flooded over him, "About what?"<br>"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure it's not about you clocking him in the face earlier," Andrew replied. "And if you're looking for Jason, he's playing video games with Beast Boy and The Big Chesse." He nodded before hurrying off to the TV. And behold all three kids were on the couch playing _Call of Duty: Block Ops_. Two black haired kids sandwiched the red head (really, who would have guessed he could do that?) in the middle of them. Megan Morse and Connor Kent were watching the two play, though they weren't really paying attention, instead talking to each other.  
>"Kick their asses Beast," Demon told the red head. The youngest kid nodded, focusing on the game once again.<br>He left the kids to finish the games, spotting his son talking to a brown haired hero he remembered hanging with at one point. "Hey Timber. Lycan, you can learn a thing or two from this guy. He maybe an alien, but he is just like us. Well kinda. Where's your sister?" Demon questioned his son.  
>Seth pointed over to where Red Arrow was leaning against the wall, talking to Phantom Wolf. Most of the sidekicks where in their civilian clothes, including those two, so it took a second to figure out who the ginger was. Seth smirked as his father walked away knowing what was going to happen.<p>

* * *

><p>Wally was trying to figure out how to put Bart to sleep without traqing him when Roy walked up to him, appearently annoyed. "Hey Wally can you do me a solid?" The ex-Speedy asked one of his best friends.<br>"Depends on what it is and if you'll watch these two for me," the younger ginger replied, gesturing with his head to the two younger speedsters currently trying to escape his grasp.  
>Roy pointed over to Leslie and Derek, who looked ready to tear each other's heads off, Leslie a little more than Derek. "Can you distract Papa Wolf for a little while? He's cockblocking me, and it's annoying," Roy explained. "I'm begging you here Wally, anyways I'm doing you a favor by asking <em>you<em> when there's maybe 50 other people I could be asking to help me out here." Wally looked at the older ginger then back at Derek and Phantom Wolf. "Bart, Thad, find Grandpa Barry or Grandma Iris." He released the two three-year-old speedsters, who sprinted in oppisite directions. "Thanks Wall. I owe you."  
>Wally ran over to the father and daughter, "Hey Derek." The two Wolves looked at KF, Leslie's eyes full of anger while Derek's had subsided. Wally felt like such a girl doing this, really he did, but it was probably better he got this out of the way now and pray Derek wouldn't beat the shit out of him later. "I wanna give you your birthday present." Leslie eyed Wally for a moment, then gave the look that she'd figured out what he was talking about, also a thanks as her father and him left and Roy joined her once again.<br>The ginger led his roommate back to their room in the Mountian. He was nervous as fuck and really hoping that Derek didn't crack a joke about this, which he already knew was a waste. "So? What did you get me? A whore? I don't do threesomes ya know KF," Derek told him as the door slid shut behind the two heros.  
>Wally let out a nervous laugh, "Not a whore."<br>Demon raised an ebony eyebrow, obviously trying not to say something else that would most likely get him punched. Or his roommate to hate him. Not that that was possible. Wally finally did one of the most implusive (and maybe the most fatal) thing ever, backing Derek to one of the walls and kissing him.  
>Derek tasted like soda and meat. Shark; probably just came from Prophet's right before the party. When the older teen's hands gripped his hips it sent sparks up his spine, and he melted into the kiss. So probably the best impulsive moment ever in his life. When they broke for air Derek had to say something. "Best birthday present ever," he laughed. "It's not just going to be on my birthday though right Wally?"<br>Ok so maybe Demon Wolf could forgive Wally for making him punch Batman in the face.


	18. For You

****I warn you this is angsty at the end. And Derek's thoughts on child abuse are exactly what I think of it. Exactly. And warning I have a disclaimer today. It's horrible too.  
>Demon Wolf<strong>**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or DC. If I did Jason Todd and Arsenel would be fucking in Red Hood and the Outsiders, Demon Wolf would have his own comics, and Wally would be bisexual. In otherwords, Vitigo would be the cleaner of the two companies.**

* * *

><p>It was a few hours since everyone had left Mount Justice after the Drake's birthday party. Batman, Barry, Dick, Jason, Cassie, Andrew, Tim, and Demon had either Zeta'd to Gotham or ran or teleported. Currently four of them where sitting in Bruce Wayne's office, discussing Derek's living arangements since Dick, being the oh so awesome son of a bitch he was, decided to tell Daddy Bats that technically that Demon was a Baby Bat. Dick got a well deserved punch in the gut for that. Now, if this leaked to the team there was a high possiblity that the gods damn Boy Wonder would be found duct taped to the ceiling of the Cave, naked. Well it wasn't just high, it would happen. That or he'd be tied up and hung from the ceiling of the Cave. Naked. Well half. Demon knew what it was like to be strung up naked himself so he'd let the little bastard keep his (according to Jason) Batman boxers.<br>"He should live with me, since I am his twin brother," Andrew told Bruce (who now had a large, black, fist shaped bruise on his jaw) and Barry. So far it was just the three Justice League members discussing his future while he sat in the corner playing with little blond Cassie Cain. He remembered his Cassie. Batgirl after Barabra Gordan had become Oracle. He wondered if the Oracle and the Birds of Prey existed here. Probably not yet.  
>Bruce was the next to speak, calm and cool, "It would be easier if I adopted him. Trying to explain that he is your younger brother is hard to do since your mother would have been dead before he was born. And your father." Demon looked down at the floor at the menton of his dad. Andrew probably barely remembered the son of Loki, but his twin remembered him perfectly.<br>"He's already living with Rudolph, Mary, and Wally, why don't you let him stay there until he's eighteen?" Barry asked.  
>Demon stood up, "Do I get a say in this?"<br>All three heros turned their heads, and as if they practiced, replied in unison, "No."  
>"I want to stay in Keystone," Demon told them. "Over the summer I'll stay in Gotham and New York, nicer here anyways. So, does that work for your guys?" Before they could retort Barry's cellphone rang. He stood up and left the room, talking to someone. Demon couldn't really hear who because he wasn't paying attention. "You guys know what Wally's going through at home, and I'm not leaving him there alone. Not until that bastard's dead or rotting in jail. Better yet, if he's living with his aunt. Not Charlotte, Iris and Barry. As soon as one of those things happen, I'll live with one of you two, but for now, I'm a Flash, ok?" The two older males nodded.<br>Barry ran back into the room, pale and shaking. "Derek, that was Iris, Wally's in the hospital," The Flash told his nephew's boyfriend?, well pretty damn close to that already so it didn't really matter. The baby Bat looked at him for a second before disappearing.

* * *

><p>"Iris, what happened?" Demon asked Wally's aunt, who was juggling two small speedsters in her arms, tear streaks down her face, outlined by her running mascara and eyeliner. It looked awkward but he didn't pay attention to it, he was focused on finding out what happened to <em>his<em> speedster. If he wasn't worried as hell right now that label would have thrown him off.  
>"Rudolph, he was drunk, he beat him with a crowbar. The doctors say it's a merical he survived; ruptured spleen, a broken leg, one of his ribs punctured his right lung," she told him, voice hoarse and threatening for more tears. "He's out of surgery now, but he doesn't need any stress, so I can't take the boys up. Would you go and check on him please Demon." Demon Wolf nodded, standing up. "Room 432, Floor 6."<br>As he started to walk away, he turned and faced the woman who'd become a mother figure to him since he came to live with the Allan/Wests. "And Iris, please call me Derek," he told him. She gave him a half-hearted smile as he started to walk to the elevator.  
>His heart hammered against his rib cage with enough force to break one and he was half way between just letting Derek out of his cage and ripping Rudolph apart or doing it himself. The Jason Todd in him was plotting how to make the man suffer for hitting his boy.<br>No not his boy, _Barry's son_.  
>First, he'd check on Wally though, make sure he was alive.<br>As he passed the fourth level he was regretting taking the elevator, which seemed to be taking forever to reach the sixth floor, though he was the only one on the box. How could Mary let this go on for, who knows how long? Maybe she helped Rudolph. It sounded plausible. Even likely. Demon hadn't really trusted mothers to be honest, his own didn't really give him good reason too. Nor Jason's, or Ferret's. Sure he knew not every mother was like that, but he didn't give them the benefit of the doubt.  
>Then he hated the people who said parents desurved respect. Fuck that. Just because you fucked someone and forgot to use protection does not mean you automatically earn the kid's respect.<br>Anyone could do that. He did that. He'd earned his kids' respect too. Sure it took sixteen years, but fifteen of those didn't count since he was in limbo for those years, or he didn't know they exisited.  
>If you were a good parent, you put food on the table and keep a roof over their heads, and you <em>cared<em> about them, you earned their respect. But if you were like Rudolph and Tia, who, sure, put a roof and fed their kids, but beat them, no, he believed the kids had a right to hit back. If you abuse them in anyway, emotionally, verbally, physically, and especially sexually, you didn't desurve to live. There was a circle in Hell for people like that.  
>Finally the elevator halted at the sixth floor, the doors sliding open. Demon didn't waste anytime getting to Wally's room.<br>It was a single room, with one bed, white walls, a TV, a couple chairs, and so many machines and tubes. Wally was sitting up in bed, flipping through channels. There were large black bruises littering his arms and face. His right eye was swollen shut and he looked like a victim of a run in with a semi. "Hey Wally," Demon said, shutting the door behind him. The ginger looked over at him, dread eminating from him. He knew that Demon was going to do something stupid. "Iris told me what happened. Sorry I wasn't there. If I had know something like this would have happened I would have asked Batman..."  
>Wally cut the older boy's ramblings off, "It's ok Der, shoulda saw it coming when I saw the empty whiskey bottles."<br>"No, it's not ok Wally! He could of killed you! Hell he almost did! You know this isn't how every parent is right? Or has he been doing this so long that you think this is _normal_? I thought so too. Let me tell you, it's not. It's sick and disgusting that parents do shit like that to their kids," the godling raised his voice at Wally. "It scared the shit out of me when Barry came in and told me Iris had just called, saying you were in the hospital." He could feel the tears trying to brake through but he swallowed them, trying to keep as much sanity as he could. "Damn it Wally, you know how scared Barry and Iris are now? How worried I am? It would have killed me if you died, on the first birthday I've spent with my family in _sixteen years_." He thanked Barry for his timely rescue because he felt like he was going to break down at any second. The werewolf walked out of the room and to the nearest vacant room and teleported. Time to don the old persona.


	19. Monster

**Warnings: Graphic torture, Charecter Death. Don't think this chapter is enough to make the whole story go up a rating...**

* * *

><p>Derek Drake wasn't afraid of death. Never would be. He'd met the reaper himself plenty of times before. With Johan, his dad, the people he'd killed, now Rudolph West.<br>Derek Drake was seeing daylight for the first time in sixteen years, and it felt great, though it would only be temporary. Until the bastard who had put Wally in the hospital was dead, his blood staining his arms. Demon requested it be nice and bloody, so that he knew what Wally felt like everytime he hit him, only a million times worse. And use a crowbar. Special request there. It was like Jason's sense of irony, when he beat the Joker with one. Not to death unfortantly, but still beat him with a crowbar.  
>The monster was currently knocked out, restrained to a support beam in an old warehouse. His cellphone laid crushed nearby. Come on, he wasn't an idiot, he'd pulled the same trick back with Jason when the Joker tortured him.<br>There was already a bruise forming from where Derek had knocked Rudolph out against the brick wall of the bar he'd been out back of when he'd found the drunk. That had been an hour ago and Derek was almost afraid that he'd killed him too quickly. But that was cleared the moment Mr. West's eyes slowly opened. "Hello Mr. West, I'd like to introduce myself. Name's Demon Wolf, and I will be killing you tonight," Derek told the man in an upbeat tone. He was worried he was a bit too much like The Joker at that moment. "I will warn you, this will be long and painful. And to make sure you don't fall asleep in the middle, you have been pumped full of adrenelin, coupled with the natural adrenelin your body will create, you will see your death."  
>For a moment the old man couldn't figure out just what was happening. "Derek! What is this about?" He yelled angerly, trying to escape the bonds.<br>Derek crouched down infront of him, ice blue eyes looking over his face. "This is for Wally, you pathetic motherfucker. You're honestly lucky I'm the one doing this and not the Derek you know, because, well, he's pissed, and I'm almost positive that he would do worse. Oh so much worse. At least your heart will stay in your body. He'd cut it out after injecting liquid metal into your blood and making sure it pumps through your body," he hissed, eyes glowing as the insanity left his voice. "Since you hurt our mate. You're son. No, not your son, maybe your biological son but he's not your son. You're lucky he wanted me to do it, so he didn't get locked in the cage while I came out." He spit venom in his senior's face before standing up. "You're in a world of hurt right now man. Because if I could kill my own father, who I loved so much, without a problem, I'm really going to enjoy your death." He brought the crowbow down, stabbing it through the thick flesh of the man's thigh. The scream filling his ears, making him grin, knowing that he'd scraped a bone. Derek pulled the end back out, smirking as the blood started to pool under the man. This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

><p><em>"Let me take over,"<em> Demon Wolf begged Derek as he picked up the syringe filled up with a metalic, silverly liquid.  
>"You sure dude, you realize what that would do? You'd go in the box and I'd live outside," Derek questioned his alter-ego.<br>Demon Wolf nodded, _"I want to do this. Anyways, just switching names really? You get my name and I get yours."_  
>"Ok Demon, whatever you want, it'd be nice to see daylight more often anyways," Derek replied. There was a moment where he was still, then blue eyes turned black, and Demon Wolf was in control.<br>"Hey Mr. West, nice to see you again, too bad it will only be for a little while," Demon laughed, crouching down infront of the man and jabbing the needle into his neck, into the jugular. The smell of blood was everywhere, and the man was almost unrecognizeable. Broken bones protruding through his skin, blood coating his body. Amazing he was still alive after how much blood had spilled from his body. "This is for Wally. Because I'm fucking sick of people like you." The syringe was not empty and the Mercury was running out of wounds as it pumped through the man's body. His eyes went wide. Well, not really since he didn't have eyelids anymore. And only one eye. Demon was kinda disappointed Derek had ripped out Rudolph's vocal cords, he would have loved to hear the man scream as the pain set in.  
>In a minute there was no longer a heart beat coming from the monster, and Demon knew his job was done. Demon Wolf's black eyes glowed as he crushed Rudolph's skull, just finishing what Derek didn't. He knew that they had switched roles again. Derek was the one outside, the one who talked, walked, did everything, semi-normal. The hero. Demon Wolf was once again in the cage, where he belonged.<br>Derek's ice blue eyes blinked down at the pile of flesh that was once a human. He felt proud of himself, of Demon Wolf. But the sinking feeling in his gut made the victory bittersweet.  
>Wally.<p>

* * *

><p>The godling appeared in Wally's hospital room around 3 in the morning the next day, his bag slung over his right shoulder. It was all he was taking. He left everything else on Wally's bed at Iris and Barry's home, or at the mountian.<br>The scarlet speedster looked uncomfortable sleeping in the hospital chair next to his nephew's bed. Thank Hades both were heavy sleepers.  
>Derek looked at the younger male. Wally was going to hate him when his aunt told him that Rudolph was dead. Best he cleared out now.<br>The black haired male leaned down and kissed the ginger's forehead, then his lips. It was killing him knowing he'd probably never see Wally again without probably getting his ass kicked. "I love you," the wolf whispered before disappearing into the darkness. One act of weakness, when no one could see it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, since it's probably really confusing, I'll explain the whole Demon WolfDerek Drake thing. Well Derek will. Demon will make an appearance too. A very short one. Promise.**


	20. So Far Away

**Holy crap this was longer than I thought it would be. And yes there is the stupid masquerade ball because in my English class we're reading _Romeo and Juliet_ and this stuck in my head. Also translation of Rob and Ferret's convo is at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>It was July 1st. It'd been two years since Derek had come back from where ever he had been taken. It'd been three months since he disappeared, and everyone suspected he'd been taken again. Everyone except Raven. She knew he hadn't been taken again. He was suppose to be here. Now.<br>The Mountian was different since he left. It was like a big gaping mass of nothing, a thick layer of dread had been left. Both the Team and the Justice League was feeling the extent of Derek's disappearance. It was the oppisite of his first one. Then everyone in the League was releaved, now it was like they lost one of there own. And they had. Leslie and Seth rarely came around anymore, though Black Canary was Leslie's mentor and they were both a part of the team. Beast Boy, Jason, and Billy didn't hang out as much; Ferret was worried about Andrew; Dick was doing anything to find his fellow Bat; and Cavo never left Jason's side.  
>And then there was Wally.<br>It hit him worst of all. Not only did Derek most likely torture and kill his father, but he'd lost his best friend. His boyfriend. The ginger no longer was the player he'd once been. KF didn't flirt with every girl he saw; he didn't play around as much as he use to, everything he did that made him seem like nothing was wrong, looked fake. It was like Derek had taken Wally's spirit with him and left a shell behind. It scared Barry and Iris, who'd become Wally's guardians after Rudolph's death and Mary disappearance.  
><em>Recognized— Fer-<em>  
>"Found him!" Ferret yelled happpily, cutting off the Zeta-Beam. "Guys I found him!" Everyone looked up as the purple haired girl beant over coughing in the middle of the main hall. "I know where Derek is!" The team was upon her immediatly, showering her with questions. Only two were missing, Dick and Wally. "Where's Rob, I need to talk to him."<br>"He is in his room," Megan told the girl, who pushed through the crowd and ran to her boyfriend's room.  
>She punched in the code he'd given her (and only her, since he only trusted her in his room) then waited for the door to slide open. Once it did she walked into the near-dark room, using her night vision to locate the small bird in the room. "Sibt lilu," she told him in Maltese, sitting down next to him on his bed, looking at the glowing computer screen. She gestured to the door when he glanced over at her with confused blue eyes. "Huma qed nisma."<br>He nodded. "Fejn?" Robin questioned, turning to face her after quickly exiting out of the screen he was on.  
>Too late, she saw. "Inti hasbu li kien mejjet," she questioned. It wasn't really a question more than a fact.<br>Dick shook his head, "I kien jittama. Mhuwiex simili Irrid li jkuna mejta, iżda jkun ahjar minn ma kienux jafu dak li gara." Ferret nodded, knowing what he meant. If there wasn't a body, you could drive your self Joker-worthy insane wondering if they were still alive or dead. "Ghalhekk, fejn?"  
>"Circus Circus lukanda. Huwa tal breather nar hemmhekk," Ferret replied.<br>Robin huffed, "Figures. So, who's going you, me, or Andrew?"  
>Ferret looked up through her long bangs, dark yellow eyes staring at him. "Wally. You know he desurves it. Hopefully it snaps him out of this slump, seeing him again. I hate seeing him like that, just a shell," she whispered. The fourteen year old wrapped his arm around Marc's shoulders. "I'm going to go tell him." Marc stood up and left the Boy Wonder's room, only to run into Artemis, Beast Boy, Jamie, and M'gan. "You heard me. Only Wally. If all of you come down on my uncle at once, he'll run. Got it?" They nodded before walking away, never seeing her this serious before in all the time they've know her. Ferret the proceeded to Wally and Derek's room.<br>The music was blaring when the door opened, at she could see Wally's back facing her. Derek's bed had been destoryed, most of the pillows being moved to Wally's. Marc went over to the stereo and turned the music down to a near whisper before proceeding to Wally's bed. "Hey, Wally, we found him," she told the speedster. Wally didn't take his eyes off the wall, made no movement that seemed like he recognized she was here. "I found Derek. He's in Vegas. Circus Circus hotel. He's going by Draco King. We agreed you should be the one to talk to him." Wally's green eyes quickly glanced up at her then back to the wall. Marcella sighed, walking around to the oppisite side of the bed and pushing him off, onto the floor. He started to open his mouth to protest but was cut off by Ferret. "Wally, please go. I miss my uncle, and my cousins, and at this rate I won't see any if you don't go to Vegas and tell Derek you forgive him."  
>Wally nodded sliently, "Where is he?" The ginger's voice was cracked and hoarse from not being used.<br>"Circus Circus Hotel in Las Vegas," Ferret told him. As an afterthought she added, "Take some money, you might need to buy a mask."

* * *

><p>Wally felt stupid being in the crowded room in this hotel in Las Vegas, going off a lead Marc had gotten that Derek was here. He just hoped that it was right since he missed the godling, a lot. And he was sweating his ass off being in the suit in the middle of summer. At least the hotel had decent air conditioning, though the previous fire breather wasn't helping anything. A man, probably around Derek's age, dressed in a nice solid black tux, donning a black mask with flames circling it and then exploding up off the mask, aproched him and Wally didn't feel unconfretable at all.<br>"May I have this dance, or do you not swing that way and I feel completely awkward in asking this?" a black and red haired male asked Wally. Bright blue, nearly white eyes stared at him pleadingly behind the black mask graced with flames. Derek.  
>Wally nodded, "I swing that way, and yeah you can." There was a small trace of a smile playing on his face as they walked onto the crowded dance floor. As if they'd been doing it forever Derek wrapped his arms around Wally's waist and Wally's snaked around his neck.<br>They awkwardly swayed back and forth for a few minutes. Neither could probably dance at all, Wally knew he couldn't, and Derek probably couldn't either. "When did you dye your hair?" Wally asked him.  
>"Month after I left, nice to see something new, something to remind me of you," Derek admitted. "Plus I've done something like this before, and I liked it so, yeah. Also got a tattoo. I'll show it to you later if you want me to."<p>

_An' all the mistakes one life contained  
>They all finally start to go away<br>Now that we're here, it's so far away  
>An' I feel like I can face the day<em>

Once the song ended Derek led him out into the slightly less crowded hallway. "Who found me? Was it Dick?" the seventeen year old asked Wally.  
>"Marc," the speedster replied.<br>The older male nodded, his black and red hair falling over the mask and into his eyes, "How did you find me? Oh, yeah, kinda hard to miss the guy with the flames on his mask huh?" Derek joked, running his hand through his now black and red hair. His smile dropped when Wally didn't laugh. "Let's go back up to my apartment and talk, it's hard to hear here, and... yeah can we just go?" Wally nodded, allowing himself to be led down the hallway and up about 10 flights of stairs. Derek stopped in front of a door with brass numbers 1087 on it, turning to Wally "Also, don't be mad at Roy, I told him I'd tell Leslie about Cheshire if he told anyone where I was." Wally nodded as Derek unlocked the door and opened it for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sibt lilu-I found him.<br>Huma qed nisma.-They're listening.  
>Fejn?-Where?<br>Inti hasbu li kien mejjet.- You think he's dead.  
>I kien jittama. Mhuwiex simili Irrid li jkuna mejta, iżda jkun ahjar minn ma kienux jafu dak li gara.-I was hoping. It's not like I want him to be dead, but at least we'd know what happened to him.<br>Ghalhekk, fejn?-So where?  
>Circus Circus lukanda. Huwa tal breather nar hemmhekk.- Circus Circus hotel. He's a fire breather there.<strong>


	21. Remember Everything

**I was really, really depressed writing this, especially the ending Wally/Derek scenes. Still a lot left (how I have no idea) to write. Oh and I maybe writing a 'Failsafe' rewrite with Derek. Well kinda a rewrite.**

* * *

><p>Derek was a little bit more shocked than surprise when Wally pushed him up against the wall and kissed him once the door had slammed shut. Not that he minded; it was just after what he did he expected a knife in the back over this, though he liked this more.<br>The kiss was needy and desprate, like Derek was the only thing keeping the hero alive. 'Course the wolf had to pull away to breath because he was caught off guard, and he had shit lungs for making out. He huffed out a laugh, "And here I was thinking you were here to shove a knife in my chest. I must say this is so much better."  
>Wally glared at him, "Well thanks for ruining the mood asshole." Derek laughed again as they walked over to the couch. He untied the mask and took it off, dropping it onto the coffee table, then walking over to his stereo, turning it on. The first chords of <em>Wicked World<em> by Cold filled the silent room as Wally sat on the couch, waiting for Derek to do whatever he was going to do. There was the sound of a fridge opening and two cans clinking together.  
>"Want a soda?" Derek called out.<br>"Sure," Wally replied. The door slammed shut and the black and red haired hero, yes Wally still called him a hero, even after what the guy had done to his father, sat down next to him, handing him a Dr. Pepper.  
>There was an awkward silence between the two, until finally Derek couldn't stand it, "Why are you here Wally? If it's to kill me go ahead, I don't care." Wally flinched at the sharp acid lacing the last few words. "Because trust me the suspense is fucking killing me."<br>The speedster looked down at the dark soda sloshing around in the can, "No. I'm not here to kill you Derek."  
>"Then why?" Derek asked desprately, searching Wally's green eyes for some clue that wasn't there. Three months, he hadn't seen those green eyes or bright red hair in three months; now all he longed for was to see Wally's face, but that fucking white mask was preventing that at the moment. He could just take it off but he had no idea how Wally saw him now. Probably for the monster he was. If Wally did see him for that he wouldn't blame the kid, he couldn't look in the mirror himself and not have the desire to smash it.<br>"The Team hasn't been the same since you left. The league hasn't. Your kids haven't come around since you left, and Andrew's been in a dark place. Jason and Tim have been asking Dick if you were taken away again. Everyone thought you were either dead or you'd been taken again. They want you back; we miss you," he explained, tripping over words, cramming them together. Finally he spoke the last words in a whisper, barely audible to the human ear. "I missed you."  
>Derek stared at Wally for a moment, taking in what Kid Flash just admitted. He hesitantly reached for the white mask, pulling it off the ginger's face and laying it on the table next to his. Now he could see the dark circles under Wally's perfect jade eyes, the desprate look in those spheres. <em>Aw how sweet. Mind yourself boy, wouldn't want to harm your boy toy now would you?<em> That sickening voice rang through he head. "Shit what time is it?" He hissed looking around for something. On the top of the TV was a black clock that read 11:47. Shit. Without warning he sprinted over to the bookshelves nearby and started to search for something.  
>Within a minute he was tying a piece of ripped bedcloth around his upper arm, tightening it with his free hand and teeth, like Roy had taught him. He grabbed a syringe full of purple liquid and stabbed it violently into his arm, not even hesitating as he injected the liquid wolfsbane into his arm. Derek breathed out a sigh of relief as he untied the bedsheet and put it back with the syringe. He'd take care of it later, after explaining what the hell he just did to the younger male, who was gaping at him in shock. "Wally, it wasn't what it looked like. I can explain what that was you just saw, just don't flip out on me," Derek told him. Wally didn't stop staring at him but Derek took the slience as his cue. "Ok, I have two different persons living in my head. Derek Drake, me; and Demon Wolf, the person you knew before my birthday. It's not multiple personality disorder, though sometimes I wish it was. Think of it like Dick and Robin almost, only darker; no scrap that, think of it like a hero and their secret identity almost. Three months ago, Demon Wolf was the civvie, and I was the hero. When that thing with your dad happened, we switched so I was the civvie, like I should be, and Demon was the hero. 'Course I can't have Demon out because like had once been, he's dangerous and deadly. He was the one who killed my father, because I couldn't. And before I get this really muttled up, we switch personalities when we switch roles, that's why it's like nothing's changed except what I go by. The stuff I just injected myself with is wolfsbane, and it keeps Demon from taking over, because he can't. It'd be desatorious." Derek was sitting down next to Wally now, meeting his eyes. "I swear Wally, I'm not a druggie. I'm just trying to keep balance inside my head."<br>Wally nodded, "Why did you leave?"  
>Derek shrugged, not meeting his eyes now, "Thought it'd be better for everyone." Wally wasn't buying it and forced Derek to look at his face. "Fine, I was freaked out and scared as hell you would hate me for killing your bio dad. I'm sorry I did it against your wishes but I'm not sorry for doing it. He nearly killed you, and he didn't desurve to be your father. I wasn't going to let him be able to take you back in his care again, nor was I going to let him be able to go to that house and live with your bitch of an aunt, Charlotte. I couldn't stand that there could be the chance he could hur-r-t y-you again a-a-an-d p-possibly ki-l-l you-u if I-I lef-f-t him al-li-ve." Derek finally broke his own rule of never crying, now he looked like he was never going to stop. Wally wrapped his arms around the crying teen, allowing Derek to hide his face in the crook of Wally's neck. He clutched onto the back of the speedster's black shortsleeved shirt that he was pretty sure belonged to him, not caring he felt so much like a little spoiled brat. Wally rubbed Derek's back like Iris use to whenever he'd wake up crying from a nightmare or something.<br>If Roy walked in on this and said something stupid Wally would throw something at the eighteen year old. Probably the remote, or one of the masks, depended on what hurt more.

* * *

><p>Derek wasn't sure how he'd ended up in his bed but it didn't matter to him. Wally, the sixteen year old he was currently curled up against, however, did. And dispite his massive breakdown eariler that night, he'd feveriously deny that he was cuddling up to the hero. Derek pulled himself as close to Wally he could get and fell asleep with his head on Wally's chest.<p> 


	22. Day With The Baby Bats

**Sorry, I've had this done for a few days, but I've been lazy and haven't updated, plus being sick sucks so bad and I'm really to punch the bitch who got me sick in the face. I would have liked to enjoyed my spring break but instead I'm confined in bed hacking up my lungs and complainin' that I'm going to die. Which I am. So don't be surprised if in the next couple chapters if Derek or Wally ends up sick. I have a bad habit of writing about being sick when I'm sick. Ugh kill me someone? Please.**

* * *

><p>Derek pulled at the collar of his blazer. "How the fuck do you stand this Dick?" He complained, slinging his Batman string bag over his shoulders. "Gods it feels like I'ma die of heat stroke. Can I just go back to Gotham North, Bruce? I don't mind the commute, plus I can wear whatever I want. Or it an image thing? Because you know how I look, and act period, also probably how Jason's gonna turn out will ruin that, completely. Oh and the bike. Also the fact when I show up to Gotham Acadamey with Dick and Jason clinging onto my waist for dear life it's gonna look like well, yeah." Tim was snickering as Derek implied that. "Unless you want people to think your seventeen year old adopted son and your fourteen and eleven year old adopted sons are together. And Tim you say anything you willl be hanging in the Cave by your feet in boxers." Tim shut his mouth as soon as he opened it.<br>"Derek this is not up for discussion. You were lucky I let you go the first time, and the second, third, fourth, the countless times almost everyone else would have put you in jail. Anyways it's just one year," Bruce replied fixing his tie. Derek pulled it back down so the knot wasn't choking him. "Tim, the driver will take you two to school, Derek, Dick, Jason you three should go." All three of the older Wayne sons walked out to the driveway and hopped on a black Honda CRF230M. Dick, Jason, and Derek slipped on three identical black helmets before the older of them started the bike. Before he sped out of the driveway Derek made sure they wouldn't lose Dick.  
>It didn't take long for the three to reach the large fancy ass school. Derek parked next to a blue bug, killing the engine before stuffing his keys in the khaki trousers. Dick and Jason scrambled off the back of the bike, Dick fixing his helmet hair so it was smoothed out. Derek had other ideas for his brother's hair. "No, you are not going to look like my grandma fixed your hair Dick," Derek told him, grabbing Dick around the neck and giving him a noogie. When the younger male got out of the head lock his hair was sticking up in various angles, like he'd just gotten out of bed. The godling made it look a little more tidy, like he hadn't combed his hair in a while. "There, Jason doesn't he look less of a douche? Would you admit he's your adopted brother?"<br>"Maybe," Jason admitted, running his hand through his own shaggy, black hair. "I'ma go find my locker, see you later." He turned to run into the school with Dick and Derek yelling behind him, "Don't kill anyone."  
>"Hey Dick, who's your friend?" A blond asked from behind the two boys. "Oh, your Bruce Wayne's new kid."<br>Honestly, if this chick was a guy, she'd be in a whole new state of unconsciousness. Derek really hated her. "Bette, meet Derek Drake, Derek, Bette Kane," Dick introduced them.  
>And of course on Derek's first day he wanted to kill the blond. "Oh, are you related to Jackson Drake? That guy who was killed by the Joker, like, nine years ago?" She asked. "And that kid, Derek Drake, who disappeared seventeen years ago? Weird you have the same name."<br>Dick saw the rage in Derek's blue eyes, and hissed at him, "Calm down Derek."  
>Derek didn't answer her, instead walked into the school, and punched the first locker he came across, leaving a large dent in the metal.<p>

* * *

><p>"Really, you guys are having this competition?" Jason asked his older brothers, who really weren't paying attention to him at all. "I'm gonna call Wally see if he'll come over. Maybe Arty. I'm not sitting through this."<br>Dick and Derek were running up to the wall of the gym and seeing who could jump higher and land on the stand, without falling off. Least it was better than their first one, and legal; seeing who could hack the Pentagon first. Yeah, Jason and Tim had such great influences.  
>Around ten minutes later Wally appeared at the front door of Wayne manor, knocking forcefully against the oak door. Alfred opened the front door and let Wally in. "Pleasure to see you Master Wallance, Masters Derek and Richard are in the gym," Alfred informed him.<br>"Hey Alfie, where's Jason," the ginger asked.  
>"Master Jason is also in the gym," Alfred replied before disappearing into the large manor. Wally wandered through the house, searching for the gym.<br>"At least they aren't hacking the Pentagon again," Wally commented, watching at the two Bats fought each other. "Should I stop them or not?"  
>Jason looked at the ginger, "Nah, wait until you see blood, then we'll break 'em up." Wally looked at the second Robin for a moment. "It has happened before, nothing too serious. There have been moments where Ace has had to break up Derek and Damian though. I don't blame him, the spawn needs to get his ass handed to him sometimes."<br>"Out," Derek told Dick.  
>The younger smirked, "Had enough old man?" Derek rolled his eyes then jerked his head to the side. Dick caught a flash of ginger as he flipped over his older brother who swept his leg under the Boy Wonder too early to trip the actrobat. "You know you better lock your door, the devil spawn will try anything to get you in trouble." Derek did not turn red at what Dick was impling before walking over to the ginger.<br>"Hey KF," Derek greeted his boyfriend before kissing him. "How was school?"  
>Wally shrugged as they walked out of the gym and up to Derek's room. It was black, with random posters hanging around the room. "Really you kept this?" Wally asked as he ran his hand over the glass case with a black, ragged hoodie, shorts, and a black t-shirt with a white wolf in the middle. "You're old costume?" Derek nodded sliently, his blue eyes darkening.<br>"Thought I'd keep it just for old times," he admitted, pulling off his sweaty tanktop and throwing it in a basketball hoop/hamper next to the door. Wally moved on from the case and started to look at the shelf hung nearby and it's contents.  
>Mostly it was books but there were a few pictures, he could tell that a few were Roy but he looked older, with Derek and he was assuming Jason. The one that defantly caught Wally's eye was the one of Roy and Derek. Kissing. Derek wearing Roy's baseball hat backwards, the same one Leslie currently had. "Yeah, I was with my daughter's boyfriend in another life," Derek told him, catching Wally's eye. "'Course didn't know I had a daughter back then and it was a different Earth. It was still illegal though since I was fifteen the first time we slept together, he was like twenty-sevenish, I think. And no, I don't have feelings for him here, never did, even when I saved him from that car wreak when he was two. He's not the same as the one I was with there. Roy's not Arsenal here."<br>Wally resumed looking at the DVDs on the shelf. "Really Derek? _The Wolf Man_?" He asked amused.  
>"Shut up, it's a good movie," Derek told the younger male, reaching for the DVD. "And yes, I'ma force you to watch it." Wally kicked off his shoes and fell down on Derek's bed, which really was a sofa bed, except it was <em>confretable<em>. Derek pushed Wally out of his way after starting the movie, allowing the ginger to use his stomach as a pillow.  
>About twenty minutes into the movie Wally asked Derek, "How was it?"<br>The Bat Pup looked down at his boyfriend, "How was what?"  
>"Roy," Wally replied. Derek stared at Wally for a long time before answering. "Okay, the idiot accutally thought that I'd take it up the ass though." The younger hero laughed loudly at that statement. "Jason laughed his ass off once he found out Roy was my bitch. I swore he almost asphyxiated himself in that stupid helmet of his. Roy told him he deserved it, Jason told him that he was just pissed because he was fucked by a fifteen year old. I nearly died myself." Aside from the movie and Wally dying of laughter it was realitivly quiet in the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Damian was so going to hold this over Derek, as much as he could, maybe get his dad to flip shit like he did when he found out Ferret stayed over a lot more than she should.<br>Also there was the fact Wally was curled up against Derek, asleep, with Derek's arms around him. None of them really took the oldest Bat Pup as the cuddling type, or Wally for that matter. This was going to be good.


	23. Dance With The Devil

**This is the last chapter. It's basically "Alud Aquantices" set in late July, early August. There's a sequal, I'm already starting on it since my muse is spastic and ADHD at the same time. Gods why did they cut Roy's arm off? Well, I'll let the boys take care of that in the sequal. So until next time my readers (if there are any left.)**

* * *

><p>"Derek," Wally tried to reassue his boyfriend but Derek didn't agknowlage him, staring out the windows of the bio-ship. Mentally he was miles away, thinking about everything. His oldest brother was dead, his twin had been missing for who knows how long, and now, everything was off kilter, falling apart around them.<br>Derek grabbed Robin's arm, pulling him out of ear range, which was rather hard with Superboy, Seth, Ferret, and Phantom on board, "I would know if Andrew is dead. I'm his twin, it'd feel wrong if he was gone. I think him and Roy are still alive. I'm going to Cadmus, alone; I'm catching glimpses of Cadmus through his eyes. He's not awake though. I have to go in, alone. Keep Leslie away from Roy. If that's not Roy; I don't know how he got that hat. Arsenal had that hat, the true Roy Harper trusted me with that hat."  
>"Derek, you can't just—" Robin started, but was cut off by the older male.<br>"If I don't come back, don't let Leslie, Seth, or Wally come after me, okay? I just; I don't want them to have something like that happen to them. Keep Jason from looking for his biological mom, that's what got him killed. Marc, she gets to live with Bruce and the rest of you Bats. And tell Wally I love him, okay?" Derek whispered to the thirteen year old. Robin opened his mouth to protest but was cut off again "Promise me Dick. You won't come after me. You'll go to the Watchtower and you'll save the Justice League."  
>Dick nodded, "Fine. Just be careful Derek. And don't get yourself caught or killed."<br>Derek teleported back to his room at Wayne Manor, not wasting time smashing the glass of the display case. He quckly changed out of his current uniform and back into the old battered hoodie, black men's basketball shorts, the black domino, his black t-shirt that held the original Demon Wolf emblem (Wally helped him design a new one after he decided Derek needed a proper uniform), then finally the black hat with a green 'A' on. He wrote a quick note to Alfred, Jason, and Wally, just incase something happened to him. He put them where only Jason, Alfred, and Wally would know to find them. Derek flicked off the light of Wally's room and teleported to Cadmus.  
>Derek never found an abandoned building creepy before that moment. Really, it freaked him out and had him on guard. He wasn't sure what he'd find there or if Roy and Andrew were even there; it was the only lead he had though.<br>He kept his claws extended as he navigated his way through the large building. Finally he caught a scent and followed it down multiple tunnels.  
>He caught sight of the first hench men dragging gray cases out of a room to the right. Using his godling powers he rendred them unconscious from afar. The wolf sliently walked over to the door, peaking inside.<br>There were hundreds of large containers in the room, body parts or other organisms frozen inside them. In the middle of the room where Ra's ah Ghul and other villians that the team had faced over time, along with Guardian, hundreds of geonomes, and the doctor on the floor; he wasn't sure if they were dead or just unconscious. Hopefully the latter. Suddenly he realized how in over his head he truely was; he turned to leave but ran face first into Blind Linx (who was no longer blind thanks to her alignment with the Light). "Hello Derek," she purred before zapping him with something, causing him to faint.

* * *

><p>When Derek awoke he was in the middle of the room, Ra's ah Ghul and two of his henchmen where the only ones in there besides him. Well, awake at least. Besides the residents of the Cadmus building he caught sight of short red hair behind Ra's. It took him a second to regester it was Roy Harper. His eyes were closed and he was in nothing but a pair of shorts. What horrifed Derek the most was that his right arm was missing from the elbow down. "What did you do to him!" Derek yelled, struggling to break free of the restraints around his wrists.<br>"It is amazing what can happen when twins have been seperated for fifteen years," Ra's tought aloud, or maybe told Derek, the hero wasn't sure. "How trusting they can be of what they see." Now Derek was confused as he looked at Ra's who was staring at Roy. "You must be angry that this was the fate of the child you saved all those years ago. To be honest it was a waste cutting off his arm, ruined his chance of being a great archer. If only Andrew were still here, he could give Roy his arm back. Though I believe you could do the same."  
>"Andrew's not here," Derek plainly stated, realization dawning on him. "After you cloned him, he was never at Cadmus again." Ra's al Ghul nodded at him, eyes not leaving Roy's comatose body. "This was basically a shot in the dark. I wouldn't know if either of them where here, it was a trap. You knew how to mess with our mental connection, so you sent images of Cadmus and the geonomes to me so I would think Andrew was still here."<br>"You are sharp Derek, smarter than young Mister Grayson, if I do say so myself," Ra's al Ghul told him. "Of course, not smart enough to realize this was a trap. Freeze him." The old man turned and stared to walk away, avoiding the unmoving bodies of the geonomes.  
>Derek was hauled back onto his feet by two goons, "Wait, before you freeze me answer my questions. So are you going to clone me too? Or am I going to be a negotiation chip? And what about Roy? He's been frozen for a few years, what could you possibly want with a fifteen year old one armed archer?"<br>Ra's al Ghul had a cruel grin on his face when he turned back to Derek, "You and I both know that there is more to Roy then meets the eye; stuff that even Batman will never know about him. Even the great John Constantine and Papa Midnite would have never guessed what we know about this boy." Derek's eyes widened as he looked at Roy, totally obtuse to what was going on around him. The last minute he was still awake, Derek howled.


End file.
